Strijders Van Perkamentus
by Josh90
Summary: Je verzetten tegen een overmacht of het maar accepteren zoals het is? Dat is een vraag waar niemand die hier leeft en jonger is dan een jaar of 80 antwoord op kan geven. Maar stel dat het je overkomt, wat zou je doen? Dat is waar dit verhaal over gaat.
1. Aankomst

1 september werd dat jaar gekenmerkt door dikke mist en vochtig, smerig weer, zoals de hele zomer al was geweest. Het kwam door de Dementors, die nu overal vrij rondliepen. Die datum was ook de dag dat het nieuwe schooljaar weer begon. De Zweinsteinexpres, die anders afgeladen was met zenuwachtige eerstejaars en oudere leerlingen die vaak na twee maanden niks doen ook wel weer zin hadden om opnieuw lessen te gaan volgen in het kasteel, was nu veel leger dan normaal gesproken. Leerlingen wiens ouders Dreuzels waren hadden namelijk niet terug kunnen komen, omdat ze of op de vlucht waren geslagen nadat het Ministerie hen had gevraagd te komen voor verhoor of waren daar wel heen gegaan, maar zaten nu in Azkaban. Terwijl de trein gestaag richting het noorden denderde bladerde Loena Leeflang verveeld de Kibbelaar door. Eigenlijk moest ze uitkijken, want men kon dat maar beter niet zien. De anders zo nutteloze artikelen, al dacht Loena daar natuurlijk anders over, hadden plaats gemaakt voor het laatste nieuws. Dat het Ministerie was overgenomen en dat men vooral Harry Potter moest helpen als dat nodig was bijvoorbeeld. Op dat moment schoof de deur van de coupé open. Verschrikt schoof Loena het tijdschrift onder haar jas, die naast haar op de bank lag.  
'Sorry,' mompelde ze toen ze Marcel Lubbermans in deuropening zag staan. 'Ik was even bang dat...'  
'Maakt niet uit. Leuke vakantie gehad?'  
'Oh ja, hoor,' zei Loena. 'We zijn op zoek geweest naar Snottifanten. En jij?' Marcel haalde zijn schouders op.  
'Zeg, er zijn veel mensen niet op komen dagen, hè?'  
'Nee,' beaamde Loena en ze begon op haar vingers te tellen. 'Daan, Ron, Hermelien, Harry...'  
'Nou, ik had ook niet verwacht dat Harry terug zou komen,' antwoordde Marcel en hij ging op de bank tegenover haar zitten. 'Ik bedoel, hij is Ongewenst Persoon Nr.1. Hermeliens ouders zijn Dreuzels en Ron is ziek. Het schijnt dat hij Smetbroei heeft.'  
'Ik heb hem nog gezien van de zomer,' vertelde Loena. 'Op de bruiloft van zijn broer... Hij leek niet zo ziek toen.' Ze keek afwezig uit het raam.  
'Het is wel raar op het moment, hè, op het Ministerie...' Maar Marcels woorden werden overstemd door de deur die opnieuw opengleed. Dit keer was het Ginny.  
'Hoi,' zei ze. 'Leuke zomer gehad?' Terwijl ze de deur weer zorgvuldig achter zich sloot vertelde Loena opnieuw over haar Snottifanten-expeditie.  
'We hadden het net over wat er allemaal gebeurd is deze zomer,' zei Marcel nadat hij Loena uit had laten praten. 'Er zijn vreemde dingen aan de hand, hè?' Ginny controleerde of de deur goed dicht zat en boog zich toen naar de andere twee toe.  
'Het Ministerie is overgenomen,' fluisterde ze. 'Door Jeweetwel.'  
'Zeker weten?' vroeg Marcel onzeker en hij wierp een blik op de deur alsof hij daarmee voorkwam dat er mensen meeluisterden. 'Hoe weet je dat?'  
'Ik woon in het hoofdkwartier van de Orde, weet je nog? Op de avond van Bills bruiloft kwam de Patronus van Romeo Wolkenveldt ons waarschuwen. Sindsdien worden we in de gaten gehouden.'  
'Dat weet ik nog,' mompelde Loena vaag en ze had haar Kibbelaar weer tevoorschijn gehaald. 'Papa heeft er ook over geschreven. Hij volgt de lijn van het Ministerie niet, weet je.'  
'Dat is mooi,' antwoordde Ginny. 'Ik hoop alleen dat mensen het serieus zullen nemen. Nou ja, ik bedoel, de meeste mensen geloofden niks van de artikelen die er eerst in stonden.'  
'Als je 'm uit hebt, kun je 'm dan aan mij geven?' vroeg Marcel.

Een paar uur later kwamen ze aan op Zweinstein. Toen ze in de koetsen, voortgetrokken door Terzielers zaten, dacht iedereen duidelijk aan hetzelfde: Wat een geluk het was dat ze daar droog zaten, terwijl de eerstejaars de, met dit weer onaangename, oversteek over het meer moesten maken. Eenmaal bij het bordes van het kasteel wilden de leerlingen niets liever dan zo vlug mogelijk door de eikenhouten deuren naar binnen rennen, niet al te nat wordend, en in de behaaglijke Grote Zaal weer warm worden onder het genot van het feestmaal. Eenmaal binnen namen Marcel en Ginny afscheid van Loena, die naar de tafel van Ravenklauw liep en namen zelf plaats aan die van Griffoendor. Marcel keek de zaal rond. Natuurlijk was nog niet iedereen er, maar het was onaangenaam stil. Niet alleen omdat er minder leerlingen waren dan anders, maar ook omdat iedereen in gedachten verzonken was. Er was veel gebeurd die zomer. Lang niet iedereen wist van Voldemorts coupe, maar toch konden de plotselinge ommezwaai van het Ministerie, de angstige sfeer en de vermissing van vrienden, waaronder Dreuzeltelgen, niemand ontgaan zijn. Ook aan de oppertafel waren er twee lege plaatsen. Anderling ontbrak, maar dat was normaal aangezien ze zich altijd ontfermde over de eerstejaars. Ook de stoel waar Perkamentus altijd had gezeten was leeg en Marcel vroeg zich af wie hem op zou volgen. Vast Anderling... Plotseling stootte Ginny, die naast hem was gaan zitten, hem aan.  
'Marcel, kijk eens,' fluisterde ze geschokt en ze knikte onopvallend naar het uiteinde van de oppertafel. Marcel, die al de hele tijd die kant op had gekeken, viel het nu pas op. Twee nieuwe gezichten maakten deel uit van het lerarenkorps.  
'Zijn dat niet...?' Hij durfde nauwelijks zijn zin af te maken.  
'Dooddoeners, ja.' Ginny's stem trilde. 'Ze waren er bij in juni... Tijdens dat gevecht.' De vrouw zag ze kijken en wierp hen een zeer onaangename blik toe. Marcel keek onmiddelijk naar het tafelblad. Het duurde nog even voordat de sorteerceremonie begon. Al die tijd zeiden ze niks tegen elkaar en keken bedrukt voor zich uit. De stilte werd als maar ondragelijker en Marcel was dan ook blij toen Anderling binnen kwam, gevolgd door een akelig korte rij eerstejaars. Het was allemaal zo anders als anders. De Sorteerhoed zong geen lied en het sorteren was zo vlug afgelopen.  
'Voordat we dit feestmaal beginnen wil ik eerst een paar mededelingen doen,' klonk een vertrouwde stem en Marcel keek op. Het was Sneep die op Perkamentus' stoel zat. Hij en Ginny keken elkaar ontzet aan en overal door de zaal klonk geroezemoes. Alleen Loena leek meer oog te hebben voor haar zelfgemaakte ketting.  
'Stilte!' Sneep zei het op uiterst kalme toon, maar iedereen leek daaraan te gehoorzamen. Waar haalde die man het lef vandaan? vroeg Marcel zich af. Hoe durfde hij zich nog te vertonen tegenover de leerlingen? Hoe kon hij daar zitten, op de plaats van zijn slachtoffer? 'Zoals jullie misschien al in de Ochtendprofeet hebben gelezen zal ik professor Perkamentus opvolgen als schoolhoofd. Verder is de staf uitgebreid met twee nieuwe leraren: Amycus Kragge, die Zwarte Kunsten zal gaan geven...' Amycus toverde een duivelse grijns tevoorschijn. '...En Alecto Kragge voor Dreuzelkunde, een vak dat van nu af aan verplicht is voor iedereen.' Niemand durfde iets te zeggen.


	2. Amycus Kragge

's Avonds kreeg Marcel niet de gelegenheid om met Loena, die meteen naar haar eigen leerlingenkamer ging na het eten, of Ginny te praten. Het was sowieso lastig om elkaar even onder vier ogen te spreken in de rumoerige toren van Griffoendor en het was pas de volgende ochtend bij de Grote Zaal dat ze weer woorden wisselden.  
'Daar ben je dus,' zei Ginny ongeduldig. Ze had hem opgewacht in de Ontvangsthal. 'Er is iets dat je moet zien.' Ze pakte hem bij zijn arm en Marcel liet zich verbaasd meetrekken naar een groot stuk perkament dat met een punaise aan de muur was geprikt, vlak naast de deur naar de Grote Zaal. Meerdere leerlingen stonden om hen heen om het te lezen.  
'De Kragges hebben een aantal regels opgesteld,' fluisterde Ginny.  
'Wat een waslijst!' Ondanks de enorme hoeveelheid tekst begon Marcel aandachtig te lezen:

_Naar aanleiding van de nieuwe richtlijnen van het Ministerie van Toverkunst en diens hervormingen op Zweinstein zijn we genoodzaakt een aantal nieuwe regels in te voeren die per direct van kracht zijn en waar iedere leerling, zonder uitzondering, zich aan dient te houden. Overtreding zal zwaar worden bestraft._

1. Severus Sneep is door het Ministerie aangewezen als rechtmatig schoolhoofd.

2. Amycus Kragge (Zwarte Kunsten) en Alecto Kragge (Dreuzelkunde) hebben het recht leerlingen te bestraffen op ieder moment dat zij dat nodig achten. Leraren worden verzocht leerlingen die zich niet aan de regels houden aan hen uit te leveren.

3. Iedere leerling die de regels overtreedt mag op welke manier dan ook verhoort of gestraft worden door de daarvoor aangewezen leraren.

4. Het voormalige vak Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten zal worden vervangen door Zwarte Kunsten, onderwezen door Amycus Kragge.

5. Dreuzelkunde, tot dusver een keuzevak, is per ingang van dit schooljaar verplicht voor iedere leerling, ongeacht zijn jaar.

6. Het is leerlingen verboden kwaad te spreken over de hervormingen of zich hier tegen te verzetten, informatie uit te wisselen over Ongewenst Persoon nr. 1 of in het bezit te zijn van lasterpraat zoals het tijdschrift De Kibbelaar.

7. Iedere jonge heks of tovenaar is verplicht lessen aan Zweinsteins Hoge School voor Hekserij en Hocus Pocus te volgen.

8. Iedere nieuwe leerling is verplicht zijn Bloedstatus te overleggen tegenover het Ministerie. Alleen diegenen die kunnen aantonen minstens een naast familielid van zuiver bloed te hebben, zullen worden toegelaten.

'Walgelijk,' bracht Marcel uit. Hij voelde zich misselijk worden en keek ontzet om zich heen. Sommige leerlingen, vooral Zwadderaars, lachten vrolijk en leken erg tevreden. Anderen haalden hun schouders op na het perkament te hebben gelezen en een derdejaars was lijkbleek geworden. Haar zusje, een klein, elfjarig meisje, moest moeite doen haar tranen in bedwang te houden.  
'Ik weet het,' fluisterde Ginny. 'Het is niet echt het Zweinstein dat we in juni achterlieten, hè?' Er viel een stilte. Het was waar. Deze zomer was er heel veel veranderd, en niet alleen op school. Niemand leek elkaar meer te vertrouwen, veel minder dan eerst. Daan was weg, en Harry en Ron... Zijn slaapzaal was veel stiller geworden.  
'Laten we het maar even aankijken,' mompelde hij uiteindelijk afwezig. Hij keek even om zich heen en toen hij er zeker van was dat de andere leerlingen waren gaan ontbijten en ze dus alleen waren voegde hij er aan toe: 'Misschien moeten we de SVP maar weer bij elkaar roepen.' Ginny knikte alleen. Het was duidelijk dat ze op een lijn zaten.  
'Ik ga gauw eten, want de lessen beginnen zo. Loena en ik hebben vandaag Dreuzelkunde en ik zal je vertellen hoe het was.'  
'Ik heb zo dadelijk Zwarte Kunsten,' zuchtte Marcel. Hij was er niet zeker van of hij daar zo blij mee moest zijn.  
'Waar is Loena eigenlijk?' Ginny keek verontrust om zich heen.

Een half uur later stond hij met de anderen Griffoendors en Zwadderaars van zijn jaar te wachten bij het lokaal van wat eerst Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten was. Het viel Marcel op dat er ook mensen uit Zwadderich misten, al waren dat er minder dan bij zijn eigen afdeling. Draco Malfidus was bijvoorbeeld ook in geen velden of wegen te bekennen. Pas toen de tweede bel was gegaan kwam Amycus Kragge de hoek om. Hij leek erg in zijn sas en dat irriteerde Marcel, die zich met een wee gevoel in zijn maag naar het lokaal had geloodst. Zonder een woord te zeggen gingen de leerlingen naar binnen en zochten een plekje. Marcel ging naast Simon Filister, die behoorlijk verloren leek zonder Daan, zitten en keek toe hoe Amycus zijn tas op de vloer naast zijn bureau zette en de zevendejaars een voor een schattend aankeek. Bij sommigen, voornamelijk Zwadderaars, leek hij goedkeurend te knikken, en bij anderen stootte hij een onaangenaam lachje uit. Marcel wist niet of hij het zich verbeeldde, maar Amycus leek zijn blik extra lang op hem gericht te houden alvorens zijn mondhoeken omkrulden in een valse grijns.  
'Ik weet dat jullie zes jaar lang Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten hebben gehad van al dan niet onbekwame leraren. Perkamentus nam alles aan,' begon hij uiteindelijk. De meesten zeiden niks, maar sommige leerlingen begonnen opstandig te fluisteren.  
'Als hij het over Lupos heeft, hij was de beste, ondanks het feit dat hij een weerwolf was,' mompelde Belinda.  
'Hij zal Omber bedoelen!' hoorde Marcel achter zich. 'Van haar hebben we niks geleerd!'  
'Stilte!' schreeuwde Amycus, zo onverwacht dat iedereen schrok en abrupt zijn of haar mond hield. 'Goed... Wat ik dus wilde zeggen... Alles wat jullie hebben geleerd moeten jullie vergeten. Ik zal proberen jullie snotneuzen dit jaar alles te leren wat jullie moeten weten voor het geheel vernieuwde P.U.I.S.T. examen. Als jullie dat willen halen doen jullie er goed aan me vooral niet tegen te spreken en gewoon mee te werken.' Niemand zei iets en keek angstig toe hoe Amycus om zijn bureau heen liep en hoe hij zich door de rijtjes tafels heen bewoog, de ijzige stilte behoudend. Uiteindelijk vervolgde hij: 'Kan iemand me vertellen welke spreuken vallen onder wat men noemt Onvergeeflijke Vloeken? Een naam die jullie overigens ook mogen vergeten, want jullie gaan ze leren.' Tijd om geschokt of bang te zijn kreeg niemand, want de verbazing was groot toen de handen van zowel Korzel als Kwast omhoog schoten.  
'Ja?' zei Kragge met een vriendelijkheid die niet bij hem paste.  
'Avada Kedavra,' antwoordde Korzel.  
'Imperio,' vulde Kwast aan.  
'Heel goed, al was ik van plan vandaag een andere spreuk te behandelen. Iemand enig idee?' De handen van enkele andere Zwadderaars kwamen aarzelend omhoog. Marcel was ervan overtuigd dat iedereen in het vertrek het wel wist, maar, net als hij, geen behoefte had antwoord te geven op de vraag van de Dooddoener.  
'Jij!' schreeuwde Kragge opeens, opnieuw totaal onverwacht en hij wees op Marcel, die opschrok. 'Jij kunt de klas vast wel vertellen wat er met Frank en Lies Lubbermans is gebeurd.' Zijn klasgenoten keken hem aan met een mengeling van angst en nieuwsgierigheid in hun gelaatsuitdrukkingen. Marcel had namelijk nooit aan iemand verteld waarom hij bij zijn oma woonde. Nu gaf hij ook geen antwoord.  
'Je wilt het niet zeggen?' De stem van de leraar was heel kalm, maar veel angstaanjagender dan toen hij had gekrijst. 'De ouders van meneer Lubbermans hier zijn door toedoen van de Cruciatusvloek krankzinnig geworden en liggen nu, bijna zestien jaar later, nog steeds in het ziekenhuis, in een zeer onpasselijke toestand.' Marcels klasgenoten keken hem geschokt aan, maar hij staarde naar zijn voeten. Kragge glimlachte even, genietend van de situatie en liep toen naar de deur van zijn kantoortje, opende die en schreeuwde het kamertje in: 'Je kunt binnen komen, stom wicht!' Hij ging aan de kant om een meisje met vuilblond haar en met een blik die anders ietwat gestoord was, maar nu plaats had moeten maken voor angst, doorgang te bieden. Evenals andere leerlingen die naar adem snakten kende Marcel haar maar al te goed. Het was...  
'Juffrouw Leeflang heeft meteen op de eerste dag van het jaar de regels al overtreden. Als straf mag ze me assisteren bij mijn les.'  
'Wat heeft ze dan gedaan?' vroeg Simon brutaal.  
'Meneer- Filister, is het niet?-, juffrouw Leeflang was in het bezit van een exemplaar van de Kibbelaar.' Kragge sloot de deur van zijn kantoor weer en liep opnieuw langs de leerlingen op naar achteren met een ijzige sensatie waar een Dementor jaloers op zou zijn geweest. 'Hoe dan ook, voordat jullie mogen oefenen wil ik eerst de theorie uitleggen. De spreuk is...'  
'Wat?' Voordat Marcel er erg in had was hij opgesprongen. Aan de ene kant had hij al de hele les op dit moment gewacht en anderzijds kon hij zich nauwelijks voorstellen dat dit echt van hen gevraagd werd.  
'De spreuk is Crucio,' ging Amycus echter onverstoord verder, zonder Marcel ook maar een blik waardig te keuren. 'Om te slagen moet je het wel echt willen. Probeer dus plezier te hebben in hoe je slachtoffer pijn lijd. Zo dus.' Hij hief zijn toverstok op, schreeuwde: 'Crucio!' en Loena viel stuiptrekkend en schreeuwend op de grond.  
'Dat kunt u ons niet laten doen!' Belinda Broom keek walgend naar de pretlichtjes in Kragges ogen.  
'Fijn dat u ook wilt assisteren,' antwoordde de leraar coulant en Belinda hield abrupt haar mond, evenals de anderen die tegensputterende geluidjes hadden gemaakt. Marcel keek alleen naar Loena die nog steeds baadde in het zweet. Het ging niet alleen om het feit dat zijn ouders ook op deze manier gemarteld waren en het probleem was ook niet echt dat Loena een vriendin was... Dit kon je gewoon niet doen, met niemand. Langzaam kwam Marcel in beweging en zijn voeten dirigeerde hem, deels bewust, richting de deur.  
'De les is nog niet afgelopen. Ga terug naar uw plaats,' zei de Dooddoener ijzig.  
'Ik doe dit niet.'  
'Goed,' antwoordde Kragge en Marcel dacht even dat hij het verkeerd verstaan had. 'Dan kan het u zeker ook niet schelen om na de les even bij mij te blijven?' Marcel hoefde de rest van de les geen mensen te martelen. Hij mocht 'slechts' toe te kijken hoe anderen dat probeerden. Gelukkig lukte het bijna niemand, afgezien van een paar Zwadderaars, want niemand kon er veel plezier aan beleven, hetgeen Kragge niet echt kon waarderen. Toen de bel ging was iedereen dan ook zichtbaar blij de gang weer op te mogen en wensten ze Marcel allemaal succes door bijna onzichtbaar naar hem te knikken of te glimlachen. Kragge was even verdwenen in zijn kantoortje en Loena maakte van de gelegenheid gebruik om in Marcels oor te fluisteren: 'Ik vind het heel moedig van je, maar je had het niet moeten doen.'  
'Dat doe je gewoon,' antwoordde Marcel even geruisloos, ookal was hij een beetje angstig voor wat er komen ging.  
'Ginny en ik zijn in de Kamer van Hoge Nood. Zoek naar een plek waar we rustig kunnen praten zonder lastig gevallen te worden. We denken aan je.' En met die woorden huppelde Loena het lokaal uit.


	3. Een feniks herrijst

Marcel rende de trap op met zijn hand tegen zijn wang gedrukt. Het bloedde nog steeds. Niet uitkijkend waar hij liep botste hij bijna tegen een blond meisje met een roze gezicht op. Het was Hannah Albedil.  
'Marcel,' zei ze verrast. 'Ik zocht je eigenlijk al...' Even leek het meisje uit Huffelpuf te aarzelen, maar vervolgde toen: 'Ik hoorde wat je hebt gedaan daarnet en ik vind het echt heel moedig en... Wat is er met je gezicht gebeurd?'  
'Niks bijzonders,' antwoordde Marcel vaag. 'Eh... Bedankt Hannah, maar als je het niet erg vind loop ik even door. Ik zoek Ginny en Loena.'  
'Oh okee.' Hannah wist slechts met moeite de teleurstelling in haar stem te onderdrukken. Marcel was nu op de juiste verdieping. _Ik zoek naar een plek waar ik rustig met Ginny en Loena kan praten en waar we niet gestoord kunnen worden._ Een keer liep Marcel de gang over. Vervolgens liep hij weer terug. _Ik zoek naar een plek waar ik rustig met Ginny en Loena kan praten en waar we niet gestoord kunnen worden._ Hij herhaalde het nog eens en stond toen voor een grote deur. Marcel ging naar binnen en trof een klein kamertje aan waar niks anders dan wat kussens op de houten vloer lagen. De meisjes waren er al en keken hem zorgelijk aan.  
'Dat is een lelijke snee,' mompelde Loena vaag.  
'Je moet naar de Ziekenzaal,' zei Ginny geschokt. 'Of wacht, misschien kunnen we hier een verbanddoos vinden.' Onmiddelijk verscheen er een koffertje tussen hen in en Ginny raapte het op. Terwijl ze Marcels wond verzorgde vervolgde ze: 'Gelukkig is het niet erger dan dit.'  
'Amycus zei dat ze geen leerlingen willen vermoorden,' antwoordde Marcel en hij maakte een geluidje. De zalf die Ginny op zijn wond smeerde prikte verschrikkelijk. 'De meesten zijn nu van zuiver bloed hier en daar willen ze een beetje zuinig op zijn.'  
'Ja, die indruk kreeg ik ook al.' Zorgvuldig draaide Ginny de dop weer op de tube en knipte een stukje verband af. 'Ik was dus in Dreuzelkunde daarnet. Vroeger was het zo dat je leerde over elektriciteit en dat de lerares zei hoe ingenieus het eigenlijk wel niet was... En ze vertelde dat Dreuzels niet zoveel verschillen van ons en noem maar op... Maar nu... Hè, zit eens stil... Afijn, Alecto legde alleen uit dat ze dom zijn en dat tovenaars door hen gedwongen zijn zich schuil te houden, terwijl ze juist over hen zouden moeten heersen.' Marcel besefte dat hij een uitdrukking van verontwaardiging op zijn gezicht moest hebben, want Ginny zei snel: 'Niet mijn woorden! Ik citeer alleen Alecto maar. Hoe dan ook, ik geloof dat ze sowieso bezig zijn op het Ministerie dat na te streven. Modderbloedjes worden opgepakt momenteel!'  
'En al die onschuldige eerstejaars die nooit naar Zweinstein zullen mogen, omdat hun ouders Dreuzels zijn... En degenen die wel mogen gaan worden al van jongs af aan gemanipuleerd!' Marcel bedankte toen Ginny klaar was en voelde voorzichtig aan het verband op zijn wang. Het deed nog steeds pijn.  
'Ik denk dat we het er allemaal over eens zijn dat de SVP weer bij elkaar moet komen,' zei Loena, totaal onverwachts. Ze had nog niks gezegd sinds haar opmerking over Marcels snee.  
'Maar hoe?' vroeg Ginny, terwijl ze de verbandtrommel dichtklikte. 'Ik bedoel, een heleboel SVPers zijn van school. Fred, George, Alicia, Angelique, Cho, Daan... En dan heb ik het nog niet eens over Harry, Ron en Hermelien. Zij waren toch de leiders.'  
'Dan zijn wij nu de leiders.' Loena leek vastberaden. Marcel keek haar aan. Ergens kon hij zijn eigen naam niet associëren met 'leider van de SVP'. Zoiets heroïsch leek niet bij hem te passen. Dat was geen lafheid, het klonk alleen zo vreemd. Maar het zij zo.  
'Okee,' knikte hij uiteindelijk. 'Maar dan nog... Niemand kijkt meer naar zijn of haar munt. We waren ook de enigen die kwamen in juni. En als een of ander figuur zoals Marina Elsdonk het toevallig opvalt? Die verlinkt ons vast meteen.'  
'Dat is het risico,' antwoordde Ginny langzaam. 'Of we moeten nieuwe munten maken.'  
'Kun je dat?'  
'Dan leren we dat wel,' mengde Loena zich opnieuw in het gesprek. 'En we hebben nieuwe rekruten nodig.'  
'Je kunt onmogelijk iedereen afgaan en vragen of ze geinteresseerd zijn,' mompelde Ginny. 'Niet nu we niet weten wie we kunnen vertrouwen en wie niet. Maar we informeren in ieder geval de oude garde. Of wat er nog van rest.'  
'Ik mis het denkwerk van Hermelien,' lachte Marcel, maar zonder echt vreugde te voelen. 'Heeft ze zich eigenlijk gemeld op het Ministerie of is ze op de vlucht geslagen?'  
'Weet je...' Ginny leek te aarzelen. 'Ze is bij Harry, net als Ron. Die ligt ook niet ziek op bed. Allemachtig, ik dacht dat jullie dat wel konden raden. Ik hoop dat ze het goed maken.' Ietwat verslagen staarde ze naar de grond.  
'Natuurlijk maken ze het goed, Ginny,' stelde Loena haar gerust. Bij het zien van de verbaasde blikken van haar vrienden vervolgde ze: 'Het Ministerie heeft een prijs van tienduizend Galjoenen op Harry's hoofd gezet. Als ze hem al te pakken hadden zouden die Dooddoeners nu vast een feestje bouwen. Geen nieuws is goed nieuws.' Ginny knikte alleen, al was het niet te zien wat ze werkelijk dacht.

In de weken die volgden werd het weer kouder en vooral natter, maar de geruchten die als een lopend vuurtje de ronde deden waren niet te doven. Het was een ongeschreven wet om over verdwenen vrienden te zwijgen, maar in de leerlingenkamers, die tenslotte Kraggevrij waren, kwamen de gesprekken toch vaak snel op gang. Het was een soort sport geworden om de wildste verhalen rond te strooien. Sommigen waren redelijk geloofwaardig, maar anderen waren zo aangedikt dat eigenlijk niemand ze serieus nam. Mensen die een verdwenen of vermoord familielid hadden werden dan ook bestookt met de meest intieme vragen en vooral Ginny werd daar erg het slachtoffer van, daar mensen niet alleen het naadje van de kous over haar broers mysterieuze ziekte, de Bloedstatus van Hermelien, en van Daan, haar exvriendje, wilden weten, maar ook over waar Harry Potter uithing, wat zijn plannen waren en in hoeverre hij betrokken was bij de dood van Perkamentus. Ginny probeerde het zoveel mogelijk te negeren en, hoewel Marcel wel beter wist, te doen alsof het haar niks kon schelen door zich voor de volle honderd procent in te zetten voor de SVP. Loena, Marcel en zij waren op dat moment druk bezig alle oude SVPers erop te wijzen dat ze hun munten op moesten zoeken en goed in de gaten houden. De Griffoendors en Ravenklauwen informeren was niet heel moeilijk, aangezien dat in de leerlingenkamers kon. De Huffelpuffers op de hoogte brengen was delicater werk, aangezien dat stiekem op de gangen moest, en dus onder de neus van Sneep en de Kragges.  
'Iedereen weet het nu,' zei Ginny op een zaterdagmiddag in de leerlingenkamer. 'Ik heb ook al een beetje gepeilt voor een eventuele datum. Het probleem is dat iedereen wel Zwerkbal heeft of Fluimstenen.'  
'Wel ja,' antwoordde Marcel verontwaardigd en hij staarde somber uit het raam. 'Wij willen ons verzetten tegen dit beleid en tegen Voldemort, maar de Fluimstenenclub gaat voor.'  
'Ik weet het,' zuchtte Ginny. 'Probleem is dat niet iedereen het zo ziet. Voor sommigen is het een doodgewone club. Het zou zo fijn zijn als we meer gemotiveerde Strijders hadden. Loena heeft gelijk. We moeten rekruteren.'  
'Maar hoe dan?' Marcel plofte neer naast Ginny, die met haar armen om haar knieën heen op de bank bij de haard zat.  
'Ik krijg plotseling een idee!' Het meisje was opgesprongen en keek alsof ze plotseling had ontdekt dat het haar verjaardag was. 'Dat ik daar niet eerder aan gedacht heb!'  
'Ik volg je niet,' mompelde Marcel zwakjes en hij keek toe hoe Ginny haar schoenen, die ze eerder die middag uitgeschopt had op het kleed, aantrok. Het viel hem ineens op hoe vastberaden en recht door zee ze kon zijn en dat dat best een leuke kant van haar was. Vooral omdat hij haar nog herinnerde als het kleine, onzekere meisje dat al haar onschuldige zorgen in het dagboek van Marten Vilijn had gestort en met wie hij, twee jaar daarna, naar het Kerstbal was geweest.  
'Blijf hier,' beval ze hem, zo direct dat Marcel onmiddelijk besefte dat het niet het juiste moment was om dat soort dingen te denken, of de juiste persoon. 'We zien elkaar in de Kamer van Hoge Nood.' Marcel sprong ook op.  
'Ginny... Wat...' Maar hij werd in de rede gevallen door het meisje, die haar rode haren over haar schouder sloeg en richting het portretgat liep.  
'Ik ga even iets halen!'  
'Waar gaat dat allemaal over?' Marcel schrok op toen Simon de trap naar de slaapzalen af kwam lopen en zich op de plek waar Ginny had gezeten liet neervallen.  
'Niks bijzonders,' zei Marcel snel.  
'Ik weet heus wel dat jullie ergens mee bezig zijn,' hield Simon vol. 'Ik bedoel, Ginny was notabene Harry's vriendin... En jullie zaten allemaal bij de SVP. Als jullie je verzetten tegen Omber, dan verwacht ik wel dat jullie dit ook niet pikken.' Dat was Marcel vergeten: Ze hadden al een reputatie. Aan de andere kant wist hij ook wel dat Simon te vertrouwen was, ookal had hij niet bij de eerste SVP gezeten.  
'Goed dan, we zijn wel iets van plan, maar je houd je mond, okee?'  
'Tuurlijk, je had toch niet verwacht dat ik jullie ging verlinken?' Er klonk een vreemde ondertoon in de stem van Simon. Het was bijna alsof hij zich beledigd voelde en Marcel gaf geen antwoord. De sfeer die er hing was nou eenmaal om paranoïde van te worden.  
'We zoeken nieuwe leden,' zei hij uiteindelijk, ook om geen antwoord op die vraag te hoeven geven. 'Dus als je interesse hebt...'

Het duurde ruim anderhalf uur voor Ginny terug was en Marcel begon zelfs te twijfelen of hij haar zou gaan zoeken. Simon was naar buiten gegaan en hij was dus gedwongen geweest alleen geduldig te wachten. Net op het moment dat hij de knoop doorhakte en opstond schoof het portretgat open en kwam Ginny binnen met een kartonnen doos in haar handen.  
'Sorry dat het even duurde,' verontschuldigde ze zich en ze zette het pakketje op een van de tafels die de leerlingen vaak gebruikten om huiswerk op te maken. Verbaasd keek Marcel toe hoe ze er twee potten verf en een aantal kwasten uit haalde.  
'Tenzij je van plan bent het kantoor van Amycus of Alecto roze te verven, snap ik het niet helemaal.'  
'Het is heel simpel,' legde Ginny uit. Het viel Marcel op dat ze buiten adem was en dat haar rode haar door de war zat, alsof ze een stuk had gerend. 's Nachts sluipen we een keer de gang op met Loena en bekladden we de muren met dingen als: _De SVP zoekt nieuwe rekruten_.' Marcel keek haar even aan, maar zei niets.  
'Oh, ik weet ook wel dat het niet veel is, maar we moeten toch iets,' antwoordde Ginny voordat Marcel ook maar iets had kunnen zeggen. 'En natuurlijk zullen ze ons beschuldigen, maar valt dat te bewijzen?'  
'Nee, daar gaat het niet om,' zei Marcel snel. Het was een prima idee. 'Maar waar heb je die verf vandaan?'  
'Gejat... Uit het kantoor van Vilder.' Ginny probeerde dat zo nonchalant mogelijk te zeggen, maar haar trillende stem verraadde het feit dat ze toch een beetje nerveus was.  
'En waarom duurde het zolang?'  
'Ik moest naar Sneep komen. Geen zorgen, het is niks bijzonders en het was voordat ik die spullen had gestolen!' voegde ze er snel aan toe bij het zien van Marcels blik. 'Hoe dan ook, de Kragges waren er... En wat mensen van het Ministerie. Ze wilden me ondervragen over Harry. Ik kende hem toch vrij goed en ze dachten dat ik wel wist waar hij uithing. Ik zei van niet, hetgeen ook zo is, maar ze geloofden me niet. Amycus werd echt heel kwaad en wilden overgaan tot wat... hardere manieren van verhoor, maar een of andere hoge piet van het Ministerie kreeg medelijden met me en deed een goed woordje. Toen mocht ik gaan.' Marcel snapte niet dat Ginny er zo luchtig over praatte en een grijns van oor tot oor op haar gezicht had, want, ondanks dat ze er goed vanaf was gekomen, leek het toch een behoorlijk beangstigende ervaring.  
'En dat vind je leuk?'  
'Nee... Maar ik heb wel een geweldige ontdekking gedaan!' Ginny glunderde nog steeds, terwijl ze de gestolen spullen weer netjes in de doos opbergde. 'Het zwaard van Griffoendor... Het hangt in Sneeps kantoor!' Waarschijnlijk had ze verwacht dat Marcel net zo enthousiast zou zijn, want toen dat niet gebeurde stierf haar glimlach ietsje weg.  
'Ja, en? De Kragges er een kopje kleiner mee maken lijkt me uitgesloten en wat je er verder mee moet weet ik ook niet...'  
'Jij bent echt traag van begrip, zeg!' zuchtte Ginny en ze ging op de tafel zitten. 'Perkamentus liet het zwaard na aan Harry, maar die kreeg het niet van het Ministerie. Als Perkamentus wilde dat Harry het kreeg, dan is dat vast omdat het nuttig kan zijn bij het verslaan van Jeweetwel. Dus als wij dat zwaard stelen...' Marcel keek haar nog steeds schaapachtig aan. Zoals ze het zei klonk het zo simpel. Voor het eerst sinds dat ze hadden besloten zich te verzetten leken ze ook echt iets nuttigs te kunnen doen. Maar waarom leek dat verzet dan zo verdacht veel op stelen en muren onderkladderen?


	4. De redding van Anderling

Ginny scheen te weten dat Loena in de bieb huiswerk aan het maken was, dus haar vinden was geen probleem. Even later liepen ze over de gang, pretenderend niks bijzonders van plan te zijn. Ginny had Sneep de Lerarenkamer in zien gaan, dus hoopten ze maar dat hij daar lang genoeg zou blijven om ongezien het zwaard te stelen. Marcel had er een slecht gevoel over. Er kon zoveel misgaan. De enige reden dat hij er niet over begon was, tot zijn verbazing, om Ginny niet teleur te stellen. Ergens was ze zo lief en toch zo vastberaden en dapper. Hij kon haar antwoord wel raden: 'Er zit altijd een risico aan vast. En wat is nou het ergste dat ze kunnen doen als ze ons betrappen?' Dat klopte wel. Zowel de familie Lubbermans als de families Wemel en Leeflang waren van zuiver bloed en daar waren die Dooddoeners toch wel zuinig op, zelfs al ging het dan om de grootste bloedverraders die je je kon voorstellen.  
'Het wachtwoord is Flubberwurmenslijm,' fluisterde Ginny toen ze bij de ingang naar het kantoor van het schoolhoofd waren.  
'Alleen Sneep kan zoiets weerzinwekkends bedacht hebben,' mompelde Loena met een flauwe glimlach op haar gezicht. Marcel moest ook even grinniken bij de scène die hij zich voorstelde. Niet Sneep, maar Loena was schoolhoofd, en hij moest bij haar komen. Hij wist het wachtwoord niet dus probeerde hij lukraak dingen als 'Snottifant' en 'Knarkloppertjes'.  
'Flubberwurmenslijm,' zei Ginny, heel zacht, maar toch luid genoeg om Marcels gedachten er weer bij te krijgen. Snel, maar geruisloos liep het drietal de stenen trap op en Loena duwde de deur een heel klein stukje open. Het kiertje was net groot genoeg om te controleren of Sneep daadwerkelijk weg was.  
'De kust is veilig.' Ze deed de deur verder open en liet Ginny en Marcel passeren. Alleen Ginny was weleens in het vertrek geweest en Marcel wist dus niet in hoeverre het veranderd was na Perkamentus' dood. Waarschijnlijk niet veel, want de zilveren instrumenten leken hem meer iets voor het voormalige schoolhoofd.  
'Daar,' fluisterde Ginny en ze wees op een glazen vitrine. Zonder enige aarzeling pakte Loena een presse-papier van het bureau en gooide daar met een oorverdovend lawaai het glazen ruitje in.  
'Geen zorgen,' zei ze bij het zien van de gezichten van Ginny en Marcel. 'Ik heb een geluidsdempende spreuk over de kamer uitgesproken. Hier buiten horen ze niks.' Loena keek even naar de portretten van de schoolhoofden. Wonder boven wonder zaten die nog altijd te slapen in hun portretlijsten.  
'We kunnen hier niet blijven staan,' merkte Ginny kordaat op. Ze pakte voorzichtig het zwaard uit de kast en liet haar smalle vingers over het met edelstenen bezette gevest glijden. Toen, plotseling, totaal onverwachts, zoals dat Amycus Kragge eigen leek te zijn, vloog de deur met een daverend geluid open. De vloer trilde onder hun voeten. Even leek hij verbaasd, maar toen viel hij terug in zijn oude doen.  
'Wel, wel...' zei Kragge en hij leek met de hongerige blik in zijn ogen plotseling heel erg op een roofvogel, klaar om zijn prooi te verslinden. 'U heeft wel lef, juffrouw Wemel. Nog maar nauwelijks bent u ontsnapt aan uw verhoor en nu alweer in de knoei.' Hij liep langzaam op het drietal af en schopte Ginny toen ineens in haar buik. Die viel op de grond en liet in haar ademsnood het zwaard vallen dat Kragge voordat iemand iets kon doen opraapte. Loena en Marcel stapten echter wel naar voren om Ginny te beschermen, maar het leek Kragge weinig te doen.  
'Oh, nog meer wetsovertreders,' spotte hij. 'Lubbermans, die zo laf is dat hij de Cruciatusvloek niet uit durft te spreken en die Lijpe Leeflang met haar Kibbelaar vol onzinpraatjes.' Marcel kookte van woede en moest moeite doen zijn zelfbeheersing niet te verliezen, want hij wist dat hij dan helemaal in de problemen zou zitten.  
'Dit is ernstig,' zei Kragge. 'Ik haal het schoolhoofd. Proberen te ontsnappen heeft geen zin. Ik doe de deur op slot en... Oh ja... Expelliarmus.' Hun toverstokken vlogen uit hun handen en Kragge ving ze behendig op met zijn vrije hand. Marcel zuchtte en wierp een vertwijfelde blik op de ramen, maar met dat hij dat deed wist hij dat het zinloos was. Amycus wees hem daar ook nog eens fijntjes op: 'Doe dat maar niet. Of je moet willen dat we je straks van de grond moeten schrapen, maar mij lijkt dat een uiterst onaangenaam karweitje.' Met die woorden en een harde dreun toen hij de deur dichtgooide verliet hij de kamer. Een onaangename klik volgde met dat hij de sleutel omdraaide.  
'Wat nu?' vroeg Loena aarzelend.  
'Wachten, lijkt me,' mompelde Marcel en hij had al zo'n idee dat dat geen pretje zou zijn. Niet alleen uit bezorgdheid, maar ook omdat hij geen zin had om te denken aan wat er zou gebeuren richtte hij zijn aandacht tot Ginny, die op haar knieën zat, met haar hand tegen haar zij en pijnlijke gezichten trok.  
'Gaat het?' Ook Loena was naar haar toegesneld en klopte haar geruststellend op haar rug. Zo bleef ze zitten tot de deur weer openging. Kragges versterking bestond uit zijn zus Alecto, Sneep en Anderling en Banning, de afdelingshoofden van Griffoendor en Ravenklauw.  
'Sta op,' zei het schoolhoofd tegen de meisjes, zonder enige vorm van medelijden. Anderling en Banning keken echter bezorgd toe. Ergens stelde dat Marcel ontzettend gerust, al wist hij niet in hoeverre ze nog iets te zeggen hadden.  
'Niet te vertrouwen,' mompelde Alecto. 'Vooral dat meisje...' Ze gebaarde vaag naar Ginny. 'Ik zag haar wel naar dat zwaard turen eerder vanmiddag. Tja, een Wemel, hè. Ik betwijfel of ze zèlf enig idee heeft van de waarde van dat ding. Zal wel niet. Ze zal wel niet veel gewend zijn.'  
'Daar gaat het niet om,' viel Ginny haar in de rede. Haar gezicht was een beetje rood geworden, maar ze ging onverminderd door. 'Ik deed het niet uit eigen gewin.'  
'Oh, het is uit nobele redenen,' zei Amycus spottend tegen zijn zus. Anderling zei niks. Marcel had eigenlijk een beetje verwacht dat ze zou vragen waarom, maar misschien had ze wel een vermoeden en wilde ze hen niet verder in moeilijkheden brengen. Als dat zo was maakte het echter niet uit, want die vraag kwam al snel van Sneep. Marcel had het idee dat ook hij wèl door had dat ze het zwaard niet trachtten te stelen omdat het zo mooi stond boven de open haard. Hij wist vast ook dat Perkamentus het aan Harry nagelaten had.  
'Het is niet van u,' zei Loena simpelweg.  
'En van u is het ook niet,' was Sneeps antwoord. 'Het hoort bij de school, mijn school.'  
'Ik weet wel een gepaste straf, Severus,' kwam Amycus kruiperig tussen beiden. Maar Sneep legde hem met een blik het zwijgen toe.  
'Ik ga meteen een veiligere plek voor dit stuk antiek zoeken,' deelde hij mee. 'Dus nog eens proberen mijn kantoor in te sluipen zal overbodig zijn. Wat betreft jullie straf...'  
'Severus, mag ik een voorstel doen?' Het was Anderling die dat gezegd had en dat stemde Marcel gunstiger. Zijn afdelingshoofd was weliswaar streng, maar wel rechtvaardig, en zou nooit leerlingen veroordelen tot de martelwerktuigen van Vilder. De Kragges leken beiden bijzonder ontstemd, maar dat kon Anderling duidelijk niet te schelen.  
'Ze kunnen Hagrid vast wel van dienst zijn. Ik hoorde dat hij iets moest doen in het Verboden Bos.'  
'Ja, dat lijkt me wel een gepaste straf,' zei Sneep. De Kragges leken minder tevreden, maar lieten dat niet merken. Het was een slimme zet van Anderling. De Dooddoeners dachten waarschijnlijk dat in het donker door een bos vol centaurs en andere halfmensen rondlopen met een halfreus vast heel beangstigend zou zijn en hoewel Marcel zich wel plezierigere dingen kon voorstellen, kon het ook vele malen erger.  
'Goed dan. Wij brengen ze wel.' Alecto leek totaal niet blij door het feit dat Anderling haar gezag probeerde te ondermijnen, maar liet het niet merken. Ze greep Marcel bij zijn elleboog, zo ruw dat het pijn deed. Haar broer deed datzelfde met de meisjes en drukte ze daarbij dichter tegen zich aan dan strict noodzakelijk was. Loena probeerde zich los te rukken, maar Ginny liet het zonder verzet gebeuren. Zo verlieten ze de kamer, half lopend, half meegesleept wordend door de Kragges.

Het duurde bijna een half uur voordat ze bij Hagrids huisje waren. Ginny leek erg ontdaan, hetgeen Marcel helemaal niet van haar gewend was, en liep niet snel genoeg naar Amycus' zin. Hij sleepte haar zo gewelddadig mee dat ze viel. Dat maakte de Dooddoeners nog kwader en Marcel vond het helemaal niet erg toen ze er uiteindelijk toch waren. Amycus bonsde luid op de voordeur en schreeuwde met een gestoorde blik in zijn ogen: 'Doe open, nu!'  
'Ja, ja, geduld!' klonk het aan de andere kant van de deur en Marcel voelde een golf van warmte over zich heen spoelen bij het zien van Hagrids vriendelijke, maar ook een beetje verbaasde gezicht.  
'Dit stel heeft geprobeerd een schooleigendom te stelen,' vertelde Alecto met een hatelijk knikje naar de leerlingen. 'Ze dienen hun straf bij jou uit.' Hagrid knikte.  
'En ik hoop maar dat je ze flink laat afzien, Hagrid! Toevallig ken ik een mannetje van het Ministerie die gaat over Azkaban. Hij zal erg blij zijn om je daar terug te zien!' Amycus duwde Ginny en Loena naar binnen en zijn zus volgde dat voorbeeld. De deur viel met een dreun dicht en de stilte die volgde werd alleen doorbroken door de Kragges die gniffelend wegbeenden.  
'Kom op, ze dreigen maar een beetje, Hagrid,' fluisterde Loena, maar Marcel betwijfelde of ze dat echt dacht. Niks ging Voldemort en zijn Dooddoeners te ver.  
'Azkaban is een verschrikkelijke plek,' mompelde Hagrid. 'Maar goed... Wat hebbie uitgehaald?' Marcel vertelde het hele verhaal tot op het punt waarop hij onderbroken werd door Ginny's gesnik. Ze huilde zelden en dat stemde hem ongerust.  
'Sorry, hoor,' mompelde ze en ze pakte de enorme zakdoek die Hagrid haar toereikte aan. 'Het is alleen zo erg. Mijn ouders worden constant in de gaten gehouden en als ze maar iets verkeerd zeggen kunnen ze worden opgepakt, Harry kan nu wel dood zijn, evenals Ron... En Hermelien natuurlijk. Het is hopeloos!'  
'Zeg dat niet,' zei Marcel snel, ook om die gedachte uit zijn eigen hoofd te verdrijven. 'Loena zei toch al dat je het dan wel gehoord zou hebben. En eerder vandaag was je nog vol goede moed. We gaan gewoon heel hard werken aan de SVP!'  
'Zo is dat!' voegde Loena er aan toe met een moedige grijns. 'Voldemort wil juist dat je gaat denken dat het hopeloos is. Maar we moeten proberen ons te blijven verzetten.' Zo kwam het dat ze Hagrid hun plannen vertelden. Marcel was eigenlijk blij dat in ieder geval een volwassene ervan op de hoogte was. Niet dat het veel uit zou maken, maar het feit dat Hagrid achter hen stond gaf zekerheid.


	5. Achter het wandkleed

Het weer werd alsmaar guurder en naar mate de weken verstreken beseften Marcel, Loena en Ginny dat ze ontzettend veel geluk hadden gehad. Aan de SVP hadden ze niet meer veel gewerkt, omdat ze dachten dat het beter was zich even koest te houden. De Kragges begonnen inderdaad te denken dat de strijd gewonnen was, maar er stond ook tegenover dat de hoop ver te zoeken was onder de Griffoendors, die machteloos toekeken hoe Amycus de Imperiusvloek demonstreerde en hoe Alecto maar doorging met haar hatelijke argumentaties jegens Dreuzels. Ginny hervond echter al snel haar oude strijdlust. Haar huilbui bij Hagrid was slechts een moment van zwakte geweest, die ze wat Marcel betrof vaker zou moeten hebben, omdat haar situatie meer dan vreselijk was, al wilde ze dat zelf niet toegeven.  
'Nu heeft de wapenstilstand wel lang genoeg geduurt,' zei ze op een avond resoluut tegen Marcel, die zijn aantekeningen van Kruidenkunde doorlas. 'Loena is ingelicht. Vanavond is het zover.'  
'Eh... Waar heb je het over?' vroeg Marcel nietbegrijpend.  
'Die doos met verf staat nog steeds onder mijn bed,' legde Ginny gespannen uit. 'En vanavond gaan we 'm gebruiken. We kunnen wel eeuwig blijven zeggen dat er iets moet gebeuren en dat het allemaal zo erg is, maar het is tijd voor actie. Loena wacht ons op in de Kamer van Hoge Nood. Daar gaan we meteen heen, nu mogen we immers nog op de gangen komen. Als het eenmaal nacht is sluipen we naar buiten en voeren het plan uit.' Marcel kon er niks tegen in brengen. Hij voelde dezelfde twijfels als toen ze het zwaard hadden geprobeerd te stelen, maar anderzijds stelde het juist gerust. Daar waren ze ook niet zo slecht vanaf gekomen. Wat kon er mis gaan? Hij wierp een liefdevolle blik op Ginny, die haar schoenen aantrok. Het was inmiddels een onomstotelijk feit dat hij haar vastberadenheid bewonderde. Ze snelde naar boven om de doos te halen en zonder moeilijkheden troffen ze even later Loena aan in de Kamer van Hoge Nood. Het ging goed, bijna te goed...  
'Heerlijk om weer iets te doen,' zuchtte Loena en ze keek op haar horloge. 'Het is inmiddels al november en sinds we twee maanden geleden besloten iets te doen is er niet veel gebeurd.'  
'Buiten onze schuld om,' antwoordde Marcel. 'Het is nu wachten tot het nacht is.' De tijd ging tergend langzaam en Marcel was bijna blij toen hij de gevaarlijke gang op mocht.  
'Laten we de muur bij de bieb onder handen nemen,' stelde Ginny fluisterend voor. 'Daar komen de Kragges nauwelijks en er komen genoeg leerlingen langs.' Marcel en Loena stemden er mee in en ze liepen die richting uit. Ieder geluidje deed pijn aan hun oren en maakten dat ze angstig halt hielden om te controleren of ze toevallig geen voetstappen hoorden. Toch verliep alles vlekkeloos. De kust bleef veilig. Marcels ademhaling was onregelmatig en luidruchtig toen hij een van de kwasten in de lichtroze verf doopte.  
'Had je geen andere kleur kunnen jatten?' vroeg hij zachtjes aan Ginny.  
'Ja, hoor eens, ik heb maar gewoon wat gepakt. Als je nou daarover moet vallen...'  
'Sst!' siste Loena. 'Hou op met dat gezeur. Zeg liever alleen wat als je iets belangrijks te melden hebt.' De Griffoendors hielden abrupt hun mond. Als de Kragges ze te pakken kregen, dacht Marcel, laat het dan alsjeblieft niet zijn vanwege onenigheid over de kleur verf. Hij hief zijn kwast op en schreef met grote letters, die hij zo min mogelijk op zijn eigen handschrift liet lijken, op de stenen muur:

_De SVP zoekt nieuwe rekruten!_

De hele muur kreeg die behandeling en werd verder voorzien van kreten als: _Leve Harry Potter!_ en meer van dat soort dingen. De hele tijd werd er niks gezegd en hooguit gecommuniceerd via gebaren tot op een gegeven moment.  
'Ik hoor voetstappen,' fluisterde Loena zachtjes, maar tegelijkertijd heel duidelijk. Marcel staakte het bekladden en luisterde. Hij hoorde niks.  
'Ik ook.' Ginny's stem klonk wat hoger dan normaal. Toen hoorde Marcel het ook: Stampende, dreigende voetstappen die verdacht veel deden denken aan Amycus. Niemand had nog een woord nodig om te begrijpen hoe te handelen. Loena stoof snel maar geruisloos een aangrenzende gang in, Ginny verschool zich achter een wandkleed en Marcel, die even niet wist welke kant hij op moest, volgde haar. Het was een kleine, vochtige ruimte en er was nauwelijks plaats voor hen, waardoor hij genoodzaakt was dicht tegen haar aangedrukt te staan. De voetstappen kwamen dichterbij en waren nu duidelijk hoorbaar. De aanwezigheid van de Dooddoener was bijna voelbaar, toen hij langs hen heen kloste. Ondanks dat ze Amycus niet konden zien was het duidelijk dat hij stopte en constateerde wat er op de muren stond. Hij rende vervolgens weg, maar noch Ginny, noch Marcel durfde een woord uit te brengen.  
'Denk je dat Loena het goed maakt?' vroeg Ginny uiteindelijk toch aarzelend.  
'Vast wel,' mompelde Marcel angstig. 'Hij leek kwaad. Als hij haar te pakken had gekregen hadden we het wel gehoord. Kom, laten we naar bed gaan.'  
'Nee.' Ginny pakte hem bij zijn mouw en trok hem terug. 'We kunnen beter even hier blijven nu Kragge nog rondsluipt.'  
'Nou ja, sluipt...' lachte Marcel. Hij voelde Ginny's boezem onrustig heen en weer gaan en haar hart kloppen. Het was maar goed dat het zo donker was, want ondanks de benarde situatie voelde hij zich rood worden. 'Ik had beter met Loena mee kunnen gaan. Het is hier nogal krap.'  
'Er zijn ergere personen om hier mee te zitten,' fluisterde Ginny. 'Maar wil je wel van mijn voet afgaan?' Er viel een stilte. Het viel Marcel op dat hij niet zo goed wist wat hij met zijn handen moest doen. De ruimte was zo klein dat het bijna onmogelijk was haar niet aan te raken. Hij voelde haar warme adem in zijn nek.  
'Je lijkt gespannen,' zei Ginny plagerig. 'Nog nooit zo dicht bij een meisje in de buurt geweest? En we zijn nog wel samen naar het Kerstbal geweest.'  
'Ik weet niet of je het door hebt, maar we zijn bijna gesnapt door een Dooddoener terwijl we de muur onder kalkten met anti-Voldemort kreten. Mag ik daar misschien gespannen om zijn?' Het was echt maar goed dat ze hem niet zag. Hij voelde dat ze nu heel dichtbij was, hoogstens enkele centimeters... En toen raakte haar lippen de zijne. Heel kort maar, tot ze het afbrak.  
'Dit kan ik niet maken,' fluisterde ze en Marcel had de indruk dat ze meer zichzelf toesprak. 'Harry...'  
'... Is niet hier.' Hij schrok een beetje van zichzelf toen hij dat zei.  
'Het wordt tijd dat we terug gaan.' Ginny klonk plotseling heel kortaf en ze schoof het wandkleed opzij. Ze wachtte niet op Marcel... Hij volgde haar. De lucht op de gang was veel frisser en het was er niet zo warm waardoor hij zowaar een beetje rilde.  
'Wacht nou, Ginny,' fluisterde hij, al wist hij dat ze het niet zou kunnen horen. 'Ik bedoelde het niet zo.' Hij sloop achter haar aan. De gang uit, nog een gang door, de trappen op. Ginny was inmiddels al helemaal boven. Hij hoorde haar nog het wachtwoord zeggen tegen de Dikke Dame. Hij snelde de trap op. Hoe eerder hij daar binnen was hoe liever het hem was. Het was ook zo stom in feite. Het ene moment had ze hem gekust, en het volgende wilde ze hem niet meer zien. Vrouwen... Wat moest je er ook af en toe mee? Toen hij binnenkwam was de leerlingenkamer verlaten. Ginny was al naar bed. Dat kon hij zelf maar beter ook doen. Als hij de volgende dag tijdens Zwarte Kunsten zat te gapen kon dat nog weleens verdacht overkomen. Marcel liep de trap naar de jongensslaapzalen op en plofte neer in zijn bed. Hij sloot zijn ogen en dacht na over de gebeurtenissen van de afgelopen uren, alleen gestoord door Simons regelmatige ademhaling. Ze hadden zich eindelijk weer verzet, hij had Ginny gezoend en beledigd en die was nu kwaad en hoe het Loena was vergaan viel nog te bezien. Hopelijk goed.  
'Opstaan, stelletje blagen!' Stampende voetstappen denderden de trap op, de deur vloog open en Amycus stond in de deuropening. Hij leek ziedend. Leraren kwamen praktisch nooit in de leerlingenkamers en iedereen vroeg zich dus gespannen af wat er aan de hand was. Marcel kreeg een wee gevoel in zijn maag. Het was ook veel te goed gegaan. Hij liet zich van zijn bed glijden en voegde zich bij de andere jongens die de overvolle trap afstommelden.  
'Opschieten!' Het was Alecto die dat krijste, terwijl ze de meisjes onder schot hield met haar toverstok en de andere trap afleidde. De leerlingen, allemaal gehuld in pyjama en pantoffels, voegden zich samen in de leerlingenkamer. Het was er voller dan ooit, maar tegelijkertijd was het muisstil. En langzaam steeg er een zacht en angstig geroezemoes op.  
'Stilte!' schreeuwde Amycus en hij richtte zijn toverstok op de Griffoendors. Dat was een effectieve methode, want iedereen hield meteen zijn of haar mond. 'Alecto doorzoekt de slaapzalen. De eerste die in de tussentijd wat zegt zal het niet na kunnen vertellen!'  
'Azkaban kan niet veel erger zijn dan dit,' fluisterde een klein jongetje naast Marcel. Het was duidelijk dat het kind niet veel verstand van zaken had en Marcel was blij dat de Dooddoener het niet gehoord had. Verder zei niemand wat en het duurde eeuwen voor Alecto klaar was op de meisjesslaapzaal, en nog langer voordat ze de andere slaapzalen had doorzocht. Marcels hart klopte in zijn keel. Nooit had hij ze zo kwaad gezien en dat zei wat. Was dit allemaal vanwege wat grafitty? Natuurlijk was het wel wat ernstiger dan dat, maar dan nog... Wat als ze wisten wie de schuldigen waren? Of als ze de verkeerde beschuldigden?  
'Niks,' zei Alecto verbaasd toen ze de trap af kwam.  
'Wat?' schreeuwde Amycus. 'Hoe kan dat? Je hebt vast niet goed gezocht!'  
'Wel!' Alecto wierp een duivelse blik op haar broer en even dacht Marcel dat ze getuigen gingen zijn van uiterst kinderachtige welles-nietesdiscussie, maar Amycus bedacht zich kennelijk, want hij beende weg.  
'Ik weet heus wel dat het Lubbermans was!' Marcels maag kromp ineen. Het doorzoeken van de slaapzalen was maar toneelspel geweest, want ze hadden hem vast vanaf het begin doorgehad.  
'Ik was de hele tijd hier,' loog Marcel en hij besefte dat hij zeer ongeloofwaardig klonk. 'U heeft totaal geen reden om me te beschuldigen!'  
'Je hebt je kleren nog aan.' De blik die Kragge in zijn ogen had was beestachtig. Hij had al met al sowieso wel wat weg van een kat die met gekromde rug blazend op een tegenstander afkwam.  
'Is dat verboden?' Marcel was even verbaasd van zijn eigen brutaliteit, maar waarom eigenlijk beleefd blijven? Amycus had al vanaf de eerste dag aan een hekel aan hem gehad. Ginny keek hem niet aan. Godzijdank had zij zich al wel omgekleed, anders werd het wel heel verdacht.  
'Je zit behoorlijk in de knoei, Lubbermans,' spotte Alecto. 'Misschien toont hij wat meer respect na een demonstratie van hoe we zijn pappie en mammie behandeld hebben. Ook al zulke lastposten...'  
'Alecto, Amycus, bij Merlijns baard!' Het was Anderling. Marcel haalde opgelucht adem. Zou ze het nog eens voor elkaar krijgen om hem uit de brand te helpen? 'Ik kan niet toestaan dat jullie mijn leerlingen zo behandelen. Je hebt niet eens bewijs!'  
'Jij hebt niks meer te zeggen hier, Minerva.' Alecto zei dat met een vals lachje en ze liep arrogant de trap af. 'Nu is het beleid van Voldemort ook hier van kracht. We hebben ons nog in gehouden tot nu toe, maar als het moet zullen we harder optreden. Heeft iemand problemen daarbij?' Ze richtte haar toverstok dreigend op de leerlingen. Niemand stak zijn vinger op, maar Anderling leek niet uit het veld geslagen.  
'Als we er van uitgaan dat meneer Lubbermans de schuldige is, Amycus...' begon ze en ze liet duidelijk doorschemeren dat ze dat of betwijfelde, of niet zo erg vond. 'Zou je hem alleen kunnen straffen voor het feit dat hij een eeuwenoud gebouw heeft beschadigd, want verder zie ik niet in welk opzicht je geen clubje op zou mogen richten.' Kragge keek haar furieus aan. Marcel snapte waarom: Ze wisten alledrie dat de SVP niet zomaar een clubje was, maar Anderling had gelijk. Feitelijk gezien hadden ze geen enkele regel overtreden, behalve dan het bekladden van de muren en Marcel dacht niet dat Amycus Kragge het soort persoon was die het eeuwig zonde vond dat zo'n mooi en historisch gebouw beschadigd was.  
'Dat zullen we dan nog wel eens zien!' was zijn antwoord en hij verliet met grote passen de leerlingenkamer, op de voet gevolgd door zijn zus.  
'Bedankt,' murmelde Marcel bijna geruisloos, maar Anderling was al druk bezig alle leerlingen terug naar bed te jagen.


	6. Een allereerste bijeenkomst

De volgende ochtend stond Marcel al vroeg op. Hij had nadat hij terug naar bed was gegaan nauwelijks meer geslapen. Hij was wederom door het oog van de naald gekropen, Ginny keek hem niet meer aan en misschien hadden ze Loena te pakken genomen. Hij nam een snelle douche, poetste zijn tanden en kleedde zich vluchtig aan en ging naar de Grote Zaal. Loena stond hem daar al op te wachten.  
'Oh, ik was zo bang dat je gesnapt was,' zei ze nadat ze elkaar een goede morgen hadden gewenst.  
'Dat was dan wederzijds,' bekende Marcel. 'Ik heb de rest van de nacht niet geslapen.'  
'Ze kwamen onze leerlingenkamer doorzoeken, maar ze vonden niks, dus moesten ze zich er uiteindelijk bij neerleggen, maar ik had het idee dat Amycus wel wist wie de daders waren,' vertelde Loena en Marcel knikte alleen.  
'Gelukkig hebben we feitelijk gezien niet zoveel verkeerd gedaan.'  
'Nu wel,' fluisterde Loena en ze richtte haar vinger op een officieel uitziend perkament dat op de deur van de Grote Zaal geplakt was. 'De Kragges hebben dezelfde nacht een nieuwe regel gemaakt. Clubs zijn nu verboden zonder toestemming, net als toen bij Omber.'  
'Dat viel te verwachten,' mompelde Marcel. Eigenlijk kon het hem niet zoveel schelen. Het maakte voor hem weinig verschil, want hij had de hele tijd al het gevoel gehad dat ze iets deden wat verboden was. Daarbij maakte het hem alleen maar duidelijker dat hij iets wilde doen hier tegen. 'Zeg tegen de SVPers dat ze vanavond in de Kamer van Hoge Nood moeten komen. En ook tegen Simon Filister.' Loena staarde hem even aan.  
'Vanavond? Weet je dat wel zeker?'  
'Het is vanavond niet gevaarlijker dan morgenavond of de avond daarna, hoor,' antwoordde Marcel schouderophalend.  
'Waar is Ginny eigenlijk?' vroeg Loena toen, ietwat in verlegenheid gebracht. Marcel had al verwacht dat die vraag ging komen, maar besloot toch maar eerlijk te antwoorden.  
'We kregen ruzie gisteravond. Nou ja, niet echt, maar afijn, ze is kwaad op me.'  
'Maar waarom dan?'  
'Daarom. Zeur toch niet zo.'  
'Dat doe ik niet! Ik mag toch wel vragen wat er is?' Marcel zuchtte diep, gaf geen antwoord en liep de Grote Zaal in om haar te zoeken.  
'Ginny,' zei Marcel resoluut, toen hij haar aan de tafel van Griffoendor vond. 'Vanavond is de eerste bijeenkomst van de SVP.' Ze keek hem verrast aan. Misschien was het omdat zij tot dusver de belangrijke beslissingen had genomen of anders simpelweg omdat ze het niet verwacht had, maar haar gezicht betrok.  
'Waarom regel je dat achter mijn rug om?' vroeg ze.  
'Ik wil niks achter je rug om regelen, maar het moet.' Marcel ging aan tafel zitten en smeerde toast voor zichzelf. 'Ze hebben weer een nieuwe regel doorgevoerd en ik trek het niet langer. We kunnen wel het hele jaar blijven zeggen dat het niet goed is en dat we iets moeten doen, maar laten we nu alsjeblieft een keer de daad bij het woord voegen. Dat zei je zelf ook al.' Er viel een korte stilte. Ginny gaf in eerste instantie geen antwoord, waarschijnlijk omdat ze dan moest toegeven dat hij gelijk had en ze nog altijd ruzie hadden, maar knikte toen zwakjes.  
'Natuurlijk. Ik zal iedereen wel op de hoogte brengen.'  
'Dat doet Loena al. Ik hoop dat iedereen inderdaad zijn Galjoen in de gaten houd zoals we gevraagd hebben. Maar als je Simon wilt informeren... Hij zat niet bij de eerste SVP.' Ginny knikte opnieuw, een beetje van haar stuk gebracht.  
'Zoals je wilt.' Ze zei dat op een nogal minachtende manier. Het had net zo goed kunnen betekenen: 'Waarom beslis jij alles?' Marcel ging er maar niet op in en stond op. Te laat komen in Dreuzelkunde was niet verstandig, zeker niet na de gebeurtenissen van de afgelopen nacht.

De hele dag concentreerde hij zich slecht. Tijdens Zwarte Kunsten had Amycus besloten dat ze opnieuw de Cruciatusvloek moesten oefenen, onder het pretext dat de leerlingen het maar niet onder de knie schenen te krijgen, maar Marcel verdacht zijn leraar er van hen eigenlijk gewoon te willen treiteren. De leerlingen die er van genoten waren in minderheid. Er was niemand die dat zei, maar hij wist dat gewoon. Hoe dan ook, Marcel bakte er niks van en richtte zelfs per ongeluk bijna op Amycus, maar gelukkig had die niks door. Na een lange dag die voornamelijk bestond uit tergend langzaam voorbijgaande uren, zenuwen en meer van dat soort kwaaltjes kwam Marcel aan in de Kamer van Hoge Nood. De meisjes waren er toen al.  
'Ah, daar ben je,' zei Loena, merkwaardig kordaat voor haar normale doen. 'Ik heb iedereen die ik heb kunnen spreken persoonlijk op de hoogte gebracht voor deze eerste bijeenkomst, maar zoals je wel snapt... In sommige gevallen was dat een beetje moeilijk.'  
'Is niet erg.' Marcel keek het vertrek rond. Het was praktisch hetzelfde als in september toen ze er met zijn drieën hadden gezeten. Meer dan wat kussens om op te zitten hadden ze die avond ook nog niet nodig, omdat ze alleen maar een soort introductie zouden houden en zich eventueel zouden organiseren en plannen smeden.  
'Heb je Simon kunnen spreken, Ginny?' vroeg Marcel werktuigelijk. Zij knikte alleen even kort.  
'Wat hebben jullie nou toch?' vroeg Loena plotseling wanhopig, de korte stilte doorbrekend.  
'Niks,' zuchtte Ginny. 'Vraag het maar aan hem als je zo nieuwsgierig bent.'  
'Het is Ginny's probleem, niet het mijne,' antwoordde Marcel daar meteen overheen. Haar gedrag begon hem behoorlijk te irriteren. Dit was toch zeker geen geschikt moment voor zulk kinderachtig gebekvecht? Loena keek even van Ginny naar Marcel en plofte toen neer op een van de kussens.  
'Jullie laten me er dus gewoon buiten.' Marcel en Ginny keken elkaar niet aan, beiden schuldbewust. Ze wilden tegensputteren, haar vragen hoe ze op zo'n bespottelijk idee kwam, maar Loena vervolgde onverminderd: 'Weet je, dit is helemaal verkeerd. Soms krijg je het idee dat niemand aan onze kant staat. Dat is hun bedoeling! Ze hersenspoelen leerlingen op Zweinstein als het ware, ze hebben het Ministerie in hun macht, als je het er niet mee eens bent kun je naar Azkaban... Misschien zijn er wel mensen die het er niet mee eens zijn - misschien zelfs wel heel veel - maar denken ze gewoon dat het aan hun ligt. Dat zij gek zijn, ofzo. Het zou juist een geruststellende gedachte zijn als je wist dat er mensen zijn die het met je eens zijn, die achter je staan...'  
'Wat probeer je nu te zeggen?' onderbrak Marcel haar.  
'Dat we eensgezind moeten zijn!' Loena stond weer op, met fonkelende ogen. 'Snap je het niet? Voldemort ziet het goed in. Alleen ben je maar alleen, ben je niks! Daarom zaait hij die verdeeldheid! Daarom moeten we ondanks alles proberen vrienden te blijven!'  
'Loena,' zuchtte Ginny en ze beet op haar lip. 'Dat staat er los van. Je hebt natuurlijk gelijk, maar ik ben er ook van overtuigd dat we moeten blijven hopen en moeten blijven geloven dat Harry hem ooit verslaat. We moeten hem blijven steunen. We moeten hem niet verraden.' Ze wierp een vernietigende blik op Marcel. Hij besloot zich niet in de discussie te mengen, te beschaamd voor zijn gedrag van die nacht. Loena, die de preciese details niet wist, hield even verward haar mond, maar vervolgde toen diplomatiek: 'Wees realistisch, aan Harry hebben we niets tegen Kragges. Eigenlijk zijn de Kragges maar pionnen van Voldemort en is het maar een heel klein deel van zijn taktiek. Wat wij doen is ook niet veel en vooral heel lokaal. Maar het is iets. Ik zou het graag samen met jullie alletwee doen.'  
'Wanneer komt de rest?' vroeg Ginny uiteindelijk. Noch Marcel noch Loena hoefde te antwoorden, want op dat moment ging de deur open en stond Simon in de deuropening.  
'Welkom,' lachte Ginny, alsof er niks voorgevallen was. 'Je bent de eerste.' Simon zei niets en ging een beetje verlegen op de kussens zitten.  
'Eigenlijk weet ik niks van de SVP,' mompelde hij. 'Twee jaar geleden heb ik me nogal fout gedragen. Ik had Harry moeten geloven toen.'  
'Ach, het maakt niet uit. Het is al lang geleden.' Eigenlijk was dat niet waar, besefte Marcel met dat hij het gezegd had. Het leek alleen lang geleden door wat er allemaal gebeurd was. Ergens had hij wel terug willen gaan in de tijd, toen Omber er nog was. Vergeleken met de Kragges was ze bijna aardig. Simon zei niks. Waarschijnlijk had die repliek zijn geweten niet helemaal gerust gesteld. Langzaam druppelden leerlingen binnen. Sommigen hadden bij de eerste SVP gezeten zoals de broertjes Krauwel, Michel Kriek, Hannah Albedil en nog wat anderen. Er waren ook enkele nieuwe gezichten, maar toch viel de opkomst - vijftien personen in totaal - lichtelijk tegen.  
'Ik zei toch dat ik niet iedereen heb kunnen informeren,' zuchtte Loena bij het zien van Marcels gezicht. Hij gaf geen antwoord.  
'Goed,' mompelde hij alleen een beetje onzeker. 'Laten we maar beginnen. Ginny, Loena... Wie neemt het woord?' Ginny was degene die naar voren stapte, zoals Marcel wel had verwacht.  
'Jullie weten waarschijnlijk waarom jullie hier zijn,' begon ze met krachtige stem. 'Vo... Jeweetwel...' Er ging een gezamelijke rilling door de kamer, maar het scheen haar niks te doen. 'Als het kon zou ik zijn naam zeggen, ja... Jeweetwel heeft de tovenaarsgemeenschap in zijn macht. Door onopvallend het Ministerie over te nemen hebben veel mensen niet eens echt door hoe fout het is. Hij stuurt mensen naar Azkaban vanwege het simpele feit dat ze Dreuzeltelgen zijn en niemand die het echt iets doet of die het door heeft. De eerste tijd dat hij terug was...' De schrik werd minder groot naar mate ze verder praatte. '...De eerste tijd zag ik Zweinstein als een veilige haven, ver van de Dooddoeners en het gevaar, maar nu is het zelfs hier aan de gang. Stel je eens voor: kleine eerstejaars moeten een Bloedstatus overleggen om toegelaten te worden en kom je daar door... Dan word je gehersenspoeld. Dan leer je Zwarte Kunsten en word je misschien net als hen. Het is verschrikkelijk!' Ze stopte even en ondanks hun meningsverschil voelde Marcel bewondering voor haar. Niemand in de kamer zou kunnen zeggen dat er een onwaar woord in zat. 'Mooi gezegd, maar wat wilde je er aan doen?' Dat was Zacharias Smid. Marcel zuchtte, hopend dat hij niet weer op alles kritiek zou leveren zoals eerst.  
'Hoezo?' vroeg Ginny met een air alsof ze niet snapte wat Zacharias bedoelde. Het was echter overduidelijk dat ze niet werkelijk zo naief was.  
'Nou,' mompelde Zacharias onzeker. Niemand scheen het met hem eens te zijn. 'Jeweetwel is heel machtig en wij zijn maar...'  
'Veel mensen denken zoals wij. Dat weet ik.' Ginny's stem straalde zoveel hoop uit dat je bijna niet anders kon dan het geloven. 'Ze moeten alleen weten dat het niet aan hen ligt, dat ze niet alleen zijn. Als wij iets doen, al is het nog zo onbeduidend, dan laten we in ieder geval zien wat we denken: dat Jeweetwel, de Dooddoeners en met name de Kragges kunnen...' Ze schraapte haar keel. 'Nou ja, dat we het er niet mee eens zijn. Dat is al iets. Wie doet er mee?' Een paar handen kwamen aarzelend omhoog en schiepen vertrouwen. Meer mensen staken hun hand op en tenslotte kon zelfs Zacharias Smid er niet meer onderuit.  
'Zien jullie nu wel?' vervolgde Ginny. 'We staan er niet alleen voor en we kunnen nog best iets.' Er viel een lange stilte.  
'Dus het is afgesproken?' vroeg Marcel ineens, zonder dat hij er erg in had. 'We nemen het voor elkaar op en voor de andere leerlingen? We verraden elkaar niet?'  
'We zijn er nog niet uit hoe Hermelien dat toen met Marina Elsdonk had gedaan,' vulde Loena de twee anderen aan. 'Maar ik denk dat gewoon vertrouwen in elkaar het moet doen. We willen toch allemaal iets doen tegen de Kragges?' De meesten knikten.  
'Dan nu... Wat moeten we doen?' vroeg Marcel. Hij besefte dat het belachelijk over moest komen. Ze hadden een hoop gezegd en nu hij er over nadacht wist hij niet eens wat hij nou eigenlijk wilde.  
'Oh, da's toch wel duidelijk,' hielp Loena hem uit de brand. 'Er zijn genoeg mogelijkheden. We kunnen onszelf leren te verdedigen, zoals we vroeger deden. We kunnen eerstejaars er op wijzen dat de lessen van Amycus en Alecto een grote leugen zijn. We kunnen muren onderkladderen, zoals laatst.' Marcel en Ginny knikten.  
'Ik geloof dat dat voorlopig wel genoeg is. Zijn er nog vragen?' Niemand zei iets.  
'Ik denk dat we het er voor vanavond beter bij kunnen laten. Ginny liep richting de deur, aarzelde even en dacht toen hardop: 'Het is verdacht als we met grote groepen door de gangen lopen of allemaal tegelijk weer in de leerlingenkamers komen. Ik verdeel jullie in groepjes van twee of drie en jullie gaan een voor een weer terug.' Ze keek even iedere leerling een voor een aan. 'Eh... Zacharias en Ernst, jullie eerst. Dan... Simon, Kasper en Dennis.' Zo ging het nog even door, tot op een gegeven moment.  
'Hannah...' Verder waren alleen de drie leiders nog over. 'Ik wil op dit tijdstip niet én met Marcel én met Loena rondlopen, dus als jij met een van ons terug gaat? Vind je het niet erg als Marcel je naar je leerlingenkamer brengt?' Dat leek ze inderdaad niet vervelend te vinden, in tegendeel, ze leek erg in haar sas. Marcel snapte niet wat Ginny wilde. Hij betwijfelde of het alleen een kwestie van veiligheid was. Misschien vanwege de ruzie... 'Kom, Hannah,' mompelde hij en hij ging haar voor de gang op. 'Waar is de leerlingenkamer van Huffelpuf?'  
'Bij de keukens, maar ik loop wel eerst met jou naar de toren van Griffoendor. Zou dat niet beter zijn? Ik bedoel, als ik gepakt word is dat minder erg dan als jij gepakt wordt.' Marcel schudde krachtig zijn hoofd.  
'Ach, het ligt er aan hoe je het bekijkt,' lachte hij. 'Ik heb al een reputatie. Van jou denken ze vast nog dat je braaf bent, beschaafd. In hun ogen houdt dat natuurlijk geen goede dingen in, maar je snapt het.' Ze lachte ook. Om eerlijk te zijn vond Marcel het helemaal niet erg om eens niet met Ginny of Loena om te gaan. Ze waren allebei goede vriendinnen, ookal had hij dan wat problemen met Ginny op dat moment, maar het was ook fijn eens met iemand anders te praten. Ze passeerden een groot raam. Het was gaan sneeuwen.  
'Het is koud dit jaar, hè?' mompelde hij afwezig. Ze knikte.  
'Nog maar november en nu al zulk weer. We zullen wel een strenge winter krijgen. Ga jij naar huis met Kerst?' Marcel haalde zijn schouders op.  
'Ik wacht op een brief van mijn oma. Daar zal het wel in staan. De post gaat erg traag momenteel. Volgens mij wordt het allemaal gecontroleerd.'  
'Ja, het gaat er niet echt democratisch aan toe,' fluisterde Hannah met een flauwe glimlach. 'Maar ik probeer er niet te veel aan te denken. Er moet ook tijd zijn voor andere dingen. Anders zou ik gek worden.'  
'Ga jij naar huis?' vroeg Marcel. Er zat wel wat in Hannahs standpunt, maar hij dacht eigenlijk aan weinig anders dan Voldemort en de Kragges meer. Dat kwam later wel een keer, als hij er tijd voor had.  
'Waarschijnlijk niet,' antwoordde Hannah alleen. 'Maar de meesten wel. In de huidige omstandigheden is het goed je familie in levende lijve te zien, denk je niet? Je weet maar nooit hoe het lopen zal. Afijn, dadelijk blijven we nog alleen achter hier.' Ze lachte zenuwachtig en werd een beetje rood. Marcel besloot maar niks te zeggen. Zwijgend daalden ze de trappen af.


	7. Een sluwe list

Ginny, Loena en Marcel vonden elkaar de volgende morgen buiten bij het meer. Het was een zaterdagochtend en dus hadden ze de tijd, daar ze niet naar de les hoefden.  
'Nou, dat ging best goed,' vond Loena. Marcel stemde in. Hij was eigenlijk maar blij dat zij er was. Ze hield hen drieën simpelweg bij elkaar. 'Jouw toespraak was erg overtuigend, Ginny.' Ginny lachte even.  
'Dank je, Loena. Maar we zijn er nog niet. Integendeel.' Even waren ze alledrie in hun eigen gedachten verzonken.  
'Hoe was het trouwens met Hannah?' vroeg Loena plotseling en Marcel keek ietwat verbaasd op. Het was apart dat ze er naar vroeg, want hij was alleen een stukje met haar meegelopen, en dan ook nog alleen omdat het moest. Hij haalde zijn schouders op.  
'Waarom vraag je dat?'  
'Oh, kom op, Marcel,' zei ze schamper. 'Het is toch overduidelijk? Ginny liet jullie een paar vormen omdat...'  
'Loena!' Ginny keek haar waarschuwend aan, maar het hielp niet.  
'Hannah is tot over haar oren verliefd op je!' ging ze triomfantelijk verder. Marcels ogen schoten even richting Ginny, die naar haar handen keek. Zij had zich niet op die manier met zijn zaken te bemoeien, vond hij. En ze deed het vast vanwege dat voorval achter het wandkleed. Ergens stond het hem erg tegen.  
'Oh,' mompelde hij echter alleen. Meer wist hij niet te zeggen.  
'Is dat het enige wat je te zeggen hebt?' plaagde Loena en hij lachte spottend.  
'Oh, ik ben wel gevleid, hoor.' Dat was zo. 'Maar mijn hoofd staat er nu gewoon niet naar. Ik heb er geen tijd voor.'  
'Ik geloof dat het het beste zou zijn wat je kan overkomen in deze tijden,' kwam Ginny tussenbeiden. 'Ik mis Harry zo, maar jij mag van geluk spreken.' Marcel gaf geen antwoord. Gezien de omstandigheden was het best een rotopmerking. Ergens klopte het wel dat wat liefde in hun leven welkom zou zijn, maar Marcel vond Hannah niet meer dan aardig. Hij zou haar niet gebruiken om maar iemand te hebben. Dat was gewoon niet eerlijk.  
'Even iets anders,' zei hij snel om de ongemakkelijke sfeer te verdringen. 'Ginny, jij bent in de Grote Zaal geweest vanochtend... Was er post voor me?'  
'Nee, verwacht je dan wat?' Marcel zuchtte. Hij had zich het gesprek met Hannah weer herrinnerd en dacht aan de brief van zijn oma. Bezorgd begon hij zich af te vragen of er iets gebeurd zou zijn. Toch deelde hij die gedachten niet met Loena of Ginny. Ze hadden al genoeg aan hun hoofd.

Het werd december, het bleef maar sneeuwen en de sfeer bleef gespannen als Marcel samen met Ginny was. Het irriteerde Loena erg, maar gelukkig voor haar moesten haar twee vrienden wel met elkaar blijven praten vanwege de organisatie rondom de bijeenkomsten van de SVP. De vakantie kwam alsmaar dichterbij en Marcel wist nog altijd niet of zijn oma hem thuis verwachtte of dat hij zich in moest schrijven om op het kasteel te blijven. De zorgen werden erger, maar hij kon niks doen dan afwachten en hopen. Vlak voor Kerst mochten de leerlingen naar Zweinsveld. Dat was nog een geluk, want de Kragges waren er fel op tegen geweest. Waarschijnlijk hadden ze het geheel aan Anderling te danken dat ze toch konden gaan. Ze was ook erg begripvol toen Marcel vertelde dat hij allang geen bericht meer had gehad van zijn oma nadat ze de leerlingen had gevraagd wie er op school zou blijven.  
'Heb je niet terug geschreven?' vroeg ze. 'Misschien wordt de brief vastgehouden op het Ministerie of iets dergelijks.'  
'Meerdere keren,' antwoordde Marcel neerslachtig. Anderling zuchtte.  
'Sommige mensen staan hoger op de verdachtenlijst dan anderen. Misschien wordt haar correspondentie systematisch nagegaan,' opperde ze. Ze leek vrij zeker van zichzelf en dat beurde Marcel wat op. 'Je weet dat ze geen beste reputatie heeft, in de ogen van Dooddoeners. En jij ook niet echt, Lubbermans.' Er verscheen een glimlachje op haar gezicht.  
'Gelukkig niet.' Marcel wist ook een lachje tevoorschijn te toveren, al wist hij niet zeker of hij gerustgesteld was.  
'Ik zal je inschrijven om op school te blijven en dan hoor ik het wel als de plannen veranderen,' stelde Anderling voor. 'En ga nu maar gauw, want anders krijg ik nog problemen met Amycus en Alecto.' De spottende ondertoon in haar stem maakte dat Marcel inwendig lachte. Ze zei het niet letterlijk, maar volgens hem wist ze wat hij deed en stond ze voor de volle honderd procent achter hem. Marcel liep het klaslokaal uit en bedacht zich wat hij die week nog moest doen: twee dagen les, een bijeenkomst op donderdagavond en vrijdag een uitje naar Zweinsveld. Dan zouden ze hun verzet twee weken stil moeten leggen omdat iedereen naar huis ging en dan weer verder. Hij slenterde naar Dreuzelkunde. Alecto's lessen waren altijd precies hetzelfde: ze vertelde dat Dreuzels net beesten waren, dat tovenaars over hen hoorden te heersen, maar gedwongen waren min of meer ondergedoken te leven. Haar conclusie was altijd dat de natuurlijke orde nu hersteld werd en dat dat maar goed was. Altijd verkondigde ze dat. Misschien dat als je iets maar vaak genoeg hoorde, je het uiteindelijk zelfs ging geloven.  
'En hoe zit het eigenlijk met uw eigen Bloedstatus?' vroeg Marcel. Het was eruit voor hij er erg in had. Alecto staarde hem een beetje versuft aan, alsof ze een klap in haar gezicht had gekregen.  
'Nablijven, Lubbermans,' wist ze uiteindelijk uit te brengen. Hij zei niks. Zijn humeur daalde tot een heel laag dieptepunt.

'Marcel!' bracht Hannah geschrokken uit toen hij de Kamer van Hoge Nood betrad. 'Wat is er met jou gebeurd?' Ze was de eerste en sinds Loena's opheldering omtrent Hannahs aanhankelijke gedrag leek dat veel meer te betekenen. Iedereen had hem met dezelfde overbezorgdheid behandeld sinds Alecto's afranseling.  
'Het gaat wel over,' antwoordde hij nuchter.  
'Okee dan.' Ze ging op een van de kussens zitten. 'Zeg, heb je toevallig geen reep chocola bij je, ofzo?' Marcel voelde in zijn zakken en bedacht zich toen dat er nog een appel in zijn tas moest zitten.  
'Hoezo? Heb je honger?' vroeg hij en hij gaf haar de appel.  
'Ja, een beetje,' gaf ze toe en ze nam gretig een hap. 'Het is misschien een beetje raar om om voedsel te lopen schooien, maar ik heb niet gegeten sinds de lunch.' Nadat ze haar mond leeg had vervolgde ze ter verduidelijking: 'Ik had geen tijd. Ik... eh... had straf.' Marcel vond dat een onaannemelijk verhaal. Als je straf had gehad van de Kragges was dat duidelijk zichtbaar, dan had je toch wel minstens een blauw oog of een bloedneus, maar Hannah zag er net uit als anders. Toch ging hij er maar niet op in, want er kwamen meer leerlingen binnen. Ginny en Loena waren er ook bij en keken elkaar even grinnikend aan bij het zien van Hannah en Marcel, alleen. Even later was iedereen er en begon Ginny met het gebruikelijke vermelden van de mededelingen.  
'Vandaag oefenen we de Patronus,' informeerde ze de anderen. 'Verder hebben Marcel, Loena en ik nagedacht... Veel mensen gaan met Kerst naar huis en gaan dus twee weken doorbrengen in de buitenwereld. Nieuws komt hier in het kasteel maar heel mondjesmaat binnen en dus is het goed eens te zien hoe het echt is. Ik bedoel, we hebben hier de Ochtendprofeet en we mogen naar de officiële radiozenders luisteren, maar daar worden we ook niet veel wijzer van. Misschien zijn er mensen die thuis Met Het Oog Op Potter volgen...' Ze wachtte niet op een eventuele reactie van de andere SVPers. 'Als die personen achter het wachtwoord kunnen komen zou dat heel fijn zijn. Loena neemt Kibbelaars van thuis mee. Het septembernummer hebben we inmiddels allemaal wel uit.' Ze stootte een flauwe glimlach uit. Het was waar dat de Kibbelaar die Loena bij zich had gehad in de trein stiekem aan zo ongeveer iedereen uitgeleend was en helemaal stuk gelezen, misschien niet zo zeer om het nieuws opzich, maar meer om er van overtuigd te blijven dat ze het bij het rechte eind hadden.  
'Met andere woorden,' ging Loena door, bij het zien van een paar verwarde gezichten. 'Houd jullie ogen en oren open. Het nieuws dat we horen zouden we weer onder de andere leerlingen kunnen verspreiden op de een of andere manier. Dan horen ze ook eens de waarheid.'  
'Zijn er nog vragen, suggesties, klachten?' vroeg Marcel. Niemand reageerde. 'Mooi, dan nog een vraagje: wie blijft er, net als ik, op Zweinstein?' Alleen Hannah stak haar hand op en sommige mensen grinnikten opnieuw.  
'Nou, dat wordt vast heel gezellig,' lachte Kasper. Hannahs toch al roze gezicht kleurde nog dieper rood en ook Marcel voelde zich even ongemakkelijk.  
'Ik vroeg het hier om,' mompelde hij uiteindelijk, om hen uit die hachelijke situatie te helpen. 'We zouden misschien de Kragges in de vakantie nog tegen kunnen werken met de mensen die hier blijven.'

Ginny en Loena vertrokken samen met de anderen leerlingen op zaterdagochtend. Marcel had Vilder, die bij de eikenhouten deur stond om te controleren wie er naar buiten ging, gevraagd of hij mee mocht lopen naar de trein, maar dat was hem geweigerd. Tegen de middag was iedereen weg en Marcel voelde zich behoorlijk alleen. Nog altijd had zijn oma niks van zich laten horen en hij werd steeds panischer. Hij had altijd veel van Zweinstein gehouden, maar nu wilde hij niks liever dan ook op de trein stappen om naar perron negen driekwart te gaan waar zijn oma dan op hem zou wachten. Hij wilde gewoon naar huis. Het was misschien een kinderlijk verlangen, maar zo was het nu eenmaal. Nu de meisjes weg waren was er niemand om mee te praten en dus geen afleiding, waardoor zijn gedachten steeds naar die onrealistische wens gingen en de hoop dat zijn oma het goed maakte. Neerslachtig besloot hij maar een stukje te gaan lopen. Misschien voelde hij zich dan wat beter. Hij liep de trappen op met het vage idee een bezoekje te brengen aan de bieb, wat te lezen misschien of wat huiswerk te maken, iets dat er vaak bij in schoot de laatste tijd.  
'Lubbermans!' Marcel draaide zich abrupt om. Het was professor Anderling die haar kantoortje uit kwam. 'Wat een toeval dat ik u hier tref. Ik zocht u al.' Marcel volgde haar naar binnen met een wee gevoel in zijn maag. Het ging vast over zijn oma, dat kon niet anders, want daar hadden ze het laatst over gehad. 'Het mysterie rondom die brieven is opgelost.' Anderling lachte even en schoof de bovenste la van haar bureau open. Marcels ongerustheid maakte plaats voor opluchting. Ernstig kon het nooit zijn. Hij keek toe hoe ze een grote stapel bruine enveloppen die bij elkaar gehouden werden door een gerafeld touwtje tevoorschijn haalde en kon een glimlach niet onderdrukken.  
'Allemaal voor mij?' vroeg hij. Anderling knikte.  
'U heeft wat te lezen deze vakantie. Brieven van de afgelopen twee maanden.'  
'Maar hoe...' stamelde Marcel, beseffend hoe stom hij over moest komen. Anderling deed de la weer dicht en legde uit: 'Och, er waren wel meer leerlingen die zich zorgen maakten omdat ze geen post meer van hun familie kregen. Toen heb ik Amycus eens stevig aan de tand gevoeld. Het scheen zo te zijn dat talloze brieven onderschept waren.'  
'Hij heeft ontzag voor u,' zei Marcel en hij borg de stapel zorgvuldig op in zijn tas. 'Maar wat was het nut? Stonden er dingen in die niet strookten met Voldemorts ideeën?' Anderling keek ernstiger en slaakte een zucht.  
'Ik begrijp ongeveer hoe ze te werk gaan. Het waarom zal me altijd wel een raadsel blijven, maar ik weet dat verwarring zaaien een van hun favoriete methodes is.' Marcel gaf geen antwoord, maar voelde zich vreemd genoeg gerust gesteld. Dat was precies Loena's theorie en hoewel hij haar een slim meisje vond en haar blind vertrouwde was het een prettige gedachte dat Anderling er ook zo over dacht.  
'Hoe dan ook, ik zal die brieven maar gauw beantwoorden. Oma zal wel doodongerust zijn.' Anderling knikte alleen even.  
'Hou er wel rekening mee dat die brieven ook zo weer onderschept kunnen worden,' zei ze ernstig en even leek ze te aarzelen. 'Weet u wat, ik moet volgende week weg voor de Orde. Geef me die brief mee, dan zal ik 'm persoonlijk afleveren.' Marcel hoefde niet na te denken over dat voorstel.  
'Dat zou heel fijn zijn. Maar nu ga ik maar, als u het niet erg vind.' Anderling gaf geen antwoord, maar deed de deur een stukje open, stak haar hoofd om de deur.  
'De kust is veilig. Geen Kragges te bekennen.' Marcel verliet zonder een woord uit te brengen het kantoor. Het was eigenlijk heel vreemd Anderling zo geheimzinnig te zien doen, het paste simpelweg niet bij haar en het maakte om de een of andere reden dat hij Amycus en Alecto meer haatte dan ooit. Toch voelde hij zich beter dan hij de afgelopen tijd gedaan had. Zijn oma leefde nog! Marcel besloot meteen naar zijn slaapzaal te gaan om zijn post te lezen, iets dat hem gevaarlijk leek in de bieb of de Grote Zaal. Er waren zeker tien brieven, de laatste nog vrij recent en dat gaf hem zoveel hoop dat hij zich voor het eerst sinds tijden echt gelukkig voelde en meteen begon aan een lange brief terug. Natuurlijk waren het onbeduidende dingen die zijn oma schreef, omdat iets anders vertellen te riskant zou zijn, maar dat deed er niet zoveel toe. Ze deden hem wel naar huis verlangen, maar nu alles daar okee bleek te zijn dacht hij dat hij het op het kasteel wel uit kon houden. Hij besloot in gedekte termen te vertellen over de SVP, over de Kragges en meer van de stand van zaken op school, omdat Anderling de brief toch persoonlijk zou overhandigen en hij dus niet erg bang hoefde te zijn voor Dooddoeners die de brief eventueel zouden lezen. Vervolgens stopte hij zijn post onder zijn matras, opdat het niet toevallig gevonden zou worden en ging weer naar beneden voor het eten.


	8. Hannahs geheim

Opeens viel het Marcel op dat Zweinstein mooi was zo 's winters. Het was prachtig versiert, zoals altijd, de sneeuw buiten dwarrelde vredig naar beneden en straalde zoveel kou uit dat je blij was dat je in het verwarmde kasteel was. Eigenlijk zonde dat zo weinig mensen er van konden genieten. Er waren geen Zwadderaars, drie Ravenklauwers, twee Huffelpuffers, waaronder Hannah, en zelf was Marcel de enige Griffoendor. De Grote Zaal was dan ook praktisch leeg en de meesten zaten alleen te eten, omdat hun vrienden er niet waren. Dat was toch ongezellig, vond Marcel, zeker zo kort voor Kerst. Hij wierp een blik op Hannah, al even eenzaam als hij, en hij bedacht zich dat zij toch degene was die hij het beste kende en dat het achterlijk was alleen te eten, omdat zij aan de tafel van Huffelpuf hoorde te zitten en hij aan die van Griffoendor. Voor hij er erg in had dirigeerde hij zich richting haar en vroeg: 'Mag ik er bij komen zitten?' Ze knikte.  
'Ja, natuurlijk.'  
'De Kragges zullen er natuurlijk wel een probleem van maken,' bedacht Marcel zich hardop. 'Maar ik vind het overdreven om allemaal alleen aan tafel te gaan zitten, zeker met de feestdagen.' Ze knikte nogmaals.  
'Ach, de Kragges zijn er toch niet,' antwoordde Hannah, en ze nam een hap van haar appelmoes. 'Ja, ze zijn weg,' vervolgde ze toen ze Marcels verbaasde blik zag. 'Ze gaven wel opdracht de tafels zo te laten staan. Volgens hen praten leerlingen toch alleen maar met leerlingen van andere afdelingen als ze plannen zouden smeden, ofzo, zoals wij met de SVP.'  
'Wat een onzin!' vond Marcel. 'Als je echt plannen wilt smeden kan dat op wel honderd andere plekken.'  
'Ik heb het ook niet verzonnen,' lachte Hannah. 'Maar ik denk niet dat de andere leraren er een probleem van maken als je aan de tafel van Huffelpuf ging zitten.'  
'Sneep ook niet?' vroeg Marcel behoedzaam. Hannah haalde haar schouders op.  
'Dat hij er dan maar wat van komt zeggen.' Even viel het gesprek stil en Marcel zocht naar een ander onderwerp.  
'Waarom blijf jij eigenlijk op school?' Hannah mompelde quasi-nonchalant: 'Mijn moeder is dood en verder heb ik niet zoveel familieleden waar ik per se heen zou moeten.' De stilte duurde voort. Dit was dus duidelijk een fout onderwerp.  
'Oh, sorry.' Marcel besloot het voorval met de onderschepte correspondentie te vertellen en de goede afloop daarvan.  
'Fijn dat je oma het goed maakt. Volgens mij is Augusta Lubbermans een erg kranige vrouw.' Hannah keek even de tafel rond en besloot toen: 'Je lijkt vast erg op haar.' Marcel wist even niet wat hij daarvan moest zeggen.  
'Hoe bedoel je?'  
'Gewoon,' antwoordde Hannah schouderophalend. 'Je bent erg dapper. Je bent een van de weinigen die kritiek durft te leveren op de Kragges, zoals laatst in Dreuzelkunde.'  
'Oh, dat.' Marcel had even na moeten denken voor hij wist waar ze het over had. 'Haar lessen zijn ook verschrikkelijk.' Hannah knikte.  
'Over Dreuzeltelgen gesproken, kun je een geheim bewaren?' Marcel keek Hannah even aan. Plotseling leek ze een beetje gespannen. 'Tuurlijk. Kom, laten we naar buiten gaan. Daar loop je niet de kans dat er mensen meeluisteren.' Hannah stond meteen op, zonder haar lunch verder op te eten en Marcel kreeg de indruk dat ze haar geheim erg graag kwijt wilde. Hij volgde haar de Ontvangsthal door en het bordes over. Gelukkig had hij een jas bij zich. Hij sloeg 'm om zich heen terwijl hij nog een stukje achter haar aan liep, tot ze op een behoorlijke afstand van het kasteel waren.  
'Nou, je maakt me nieuwsgierig,' lachte hij, maar haar gezicht stond ernstig en hij hield er meteen mee op.  
'Weet je nog dat ik je laatst om iets te eten vroeg?' begon ze voorzichtig. Marcel maakte een geluidje om aan te duiden dat hij het zich herinnerde. 'Eigenlijk had ik geen straf gehad. Ik loog.'  
'Waarom?' vroeg Marcel nietbegrijpend.  
'Veel Modderbloedjes en Snullen zitten ondergedoken momenteel,' vertelde Hannah. 'Dat weet je vast wel. Ik bewonder hun Geheimhouders erg. Niet alleen moet je zorgen dat niemand iets merkt en bereid zijn zelf te sterven om hen te kunnen redden... Er is nog een probleem...' Ze stopte even. 'Denk je niet dat het opvalt als je ineens eten inslaat voor een heel gezin? Voedsel is een van die dingen die je niet uit het niets tevoorschijn kunt toveren.' Marcel haalde zijn schouders op.  
'Denk je dat er werkelijk mensen zijn die daar op letten?'  
'Misschien, je kunt het risico niet lopen.' De twee liepen langs het meer op, hun wangen rood van de kou.  
'Maar als je eenmaal iets te eten hebt kun je het wel vermenigvuldigen,' bracht Marcel er tegenin.  
'Daar gaat het niet om.' Hannah zuchtte. 'Het punt is dat ik zo'n familie ken die ondergedoken zit. Een gezin met twee kinderen van zeven en vijf. Hun moeder is een Dreuzeltelg en hun vader ook, en zodoende zijn die kinderen in de ideologie van de Dooddoeners ook geen tovenaars. Kortom, ze lopen allevier gevaar. Ze wonen in Zweinsveld en worden onderhouden door een vrouw die daar ook in de buurt woont. Laatst dacht ik, gezien het bijna Kerst is... Nou ja, tijdens de lunch, als ik dacht dat er niemand op de gang was, sloop ik naar de keukens en vroeg de huiselfen om hulp.' Ze stopte opnieuw en Marcel snapte het. Ze had geholpen met het kerstdiner voor die mensen.  
'Dat is erg lief van je, maar dat zijn toch niet jouw zaken?' Hannah lachte nu nogal spottend.  
'Het is niet lief van me, net zoals jij jezelf niet dapper vind. En als het mijn zaken niet zijn, zijn de Kragges en de SVP dan wel jouw zaken?' Marcel lachte ook.  
'Daar zit wat in.'  
'Tijdens de uitstapjes naar Zweinsveld neem ik altijd wat extra's voor ze mee,' legde Hannah uit met een flauwe glimlach. 'Meestal geen eten, hoor, maar met Kerst leek extra hulp me wel gepast.'  
'Wat neem je dan meestal mee?' vroeg Marcel, nu meer geinteresseerd. Hannah haalde nonchalant haar schouders op.  
'Boeken, spelletjes... Het is vast doodsaai om altijd binnen te zitten. Natuurlijk is het niks en ik kan er niet mee tegenhouden dat ze misschien opgepakt worden. Ik zou graag meer doen en voor meer families, maar...'  
'Had het me dan eerder verteld! Breng het ter sprake als de anderen van de SVP weer terug zijn,' stelde Marcel voor. 'Als er een ding is waar ik nu wel achter ben is het dat je met anderen meer kunt dan alleen.' Hannah knikte gedecideerd. Marcel bewonderde het eigenlijk erg van haar en had het totaal niet achter haar gezocht. Natuurlijk, ze was lid van de SVP, maar toch had hij haar altijd gezien als nogal stil, niet heel interessant...  
'Zullen we terug gaan?' vroeg hij. 'Ze verklaren ons vast voor gek als we zo lang wegblijven met dit weer.'  
'Tuurlijk.' Zwijgend liepen Hannah en Marcel naar het kasteel.  
'We spreken elkaar toch nog wel?' vroeg ze plotseling toen ze er bijna waren. 'Er zijn verder niet zoveel mensen om mee te praten.' Marcel stemde in.


	9. Loena's arrestatie

Het was een belofte waaraan hij zich hield. Gedurende de kerstvakantie was Hannah eigenlijk de enige met wie hij omging. Logisch, want alles wat hem bezig hield was de SVP en Hannah was de enige in het kasteel die daar van wist. Toch hadden ze het niet altijd daarover, vooral omdat hun pogingen zich te verzetten tijdens de feestdagen noodgedwongen op een laag pitje waren gezet, maar het gaf een veilig gevoel te weten dat ze er net zo over dacht. Bij anderen, niet SVPleden, moest je altijd uitkijken dat je niks zei over Voldemort dat opgevat kon worden als pro-Perkamentus.  
'Verheug jij je op de terugkomst van de anderen?' vroeg Hannah tijdens een lange en zwijgzame wandeling over het terrein op de laatste dag van de vakantie. Marcel haalde zijn schouders op.  
'Als de anderen terug zijn gaan we door met het opnemen tegen de Kragges, niet? Dat is niet echt iets om je op te verheugen, maar het is goed dat we het doen. In dat opzicht, ja.' Hij stopte even. 'En jij?'  
'Oh, jawel,' antwoordde Hannah ontwijkend en ze leek dat niet erg te menen. 'Het is wel erg stil op het kasteel zo en ze hebben vast veel te vertellen over de buitenwereld.'  
'Loena neemt de Kibbelaars van de laatste paar maanden mee en de familie van Ginny wordt constant bewaakt, dus misschien hoort ze nog wel wat interessants van die Dooddoeners.'  
'Je mag ze graag, hè?' vroeg Hannah. Het was niet duidelijk wat ze dacht. Het duurde even voor Marcel antwoord gaf.  
'Ja, ik mag ze graag,' besloot hij uiteindelijk. 'Als vrienden.'  
'Ze zeggen dingen over Ginny Wemel en jou,' ging Hannah voorzichtig verder.  
'Wat voor dingen?'  
'Dat jullie verliefd zijn,' antwoordde Hannah quasi-nonchalant en ze haalde haar schouders op met een verontschuldigende glimlach.  
'Och, ze zeggen wel meer.' Het was inmiddels gaan sneeuwen en Marcel keek een moment naar de vlokken die naar beneden dwarrelden. 'Zo lang Harry Potter er is zouden we nooit meer voor elkaar zijn.'  
'Maak het goed met haar.' Hannah keek hem doordringend aan en Marcel vroeg zich af of ze wist wat er tussen hem en Ginny speelde en hoe ze daar dan van op de hoogte kon zijn. 'Ze is vast niet meer boos op je,' vervolgde ze. 'En daarbij, we zijn allemaal tegen de Kragges. We moeten geen ruzie met elkaar maken.' Marcel lachte. Dat was de derde keer al dat hij dat hoorde in korte tijd en hij was er nu nog zekerder van dat het waar was. In ieder geval was het sportief van Hannah dat ze hem dat advies gaf, terwijl het haar misschien beter uit zou komen als hij en Ginny kwaad bleven op elkaar. Daaruit bleek toch wel dat haar opmerking over eensgezindheid geen hypocrisie was, maar dat ze het zelf ook na probeerde te streven. Zonder een woord te zeggen kwamen ze langs Hagrids huisje.  
'Hij is er niet,' merkte Marcel op bij het zien van de donkere ramen en de schoorsteen, waar geen rook uit kwam. 'Anders hadden we langs kunnen gaan. Eigenlijk heb ik hem al zeker een paar dagen niet meer gezien.'  
'Hij schijnt weg te zijn,' verklaarde Hannah alleen en haar stem klonk nogal monotoon.  
'Weg?' vroeg Marcel verbaasd. Ze knikte.  
'Het schijnt 's nachts gebeurd te zijn. Hij had een Hoera voor Harry-feestje willen organiseren. Niet zo slim natuurlijk, maar afijn, dat is genoeg om naar Azkaban te worden gestuurd tegenwoordig.' Marcel staarde haar ontzet aan.  
'Dus hij zit nu in...'  
'Oh, nee,' onderbrak Hannah hem snel. 'Hij wist te ontsnappen, naar het schijnt. Maar als ze hem alsnog vinden zit hij goed in de problemen.' Marcel zei niks meer en hoopte vurig dat hij Hagrid ooit nog levend terug zou zien.

Massa's leerlingen gingen via het bordes de Ontvangsthal in en vervolgens naar de Grote Zaal of hun leerlingenkamers en al gauw was er een grote hoeveelheid sneeuw naar binnen gelopen, hetgeen Vilder nog chagrijniger maakte dan hij al was. Marcel en Hannah stonden tegenover de eikenhouten deuren te wachten.  
'Ha, Marcel!' Simon Filister kwam op hen aflopen zodra hij hen had opgemerkt tussen de menigte. 'Een beetje geschikte feestdagen gehad?' Marcel knikte alleen.  
'Jij?' Simon gaf ongeveer eenzelfde reactie en vertrok vervolgens met een paar andere Griffoendors naar de leerlingenkamer.  
'Oh, daar heb je Ernst!' Hannah stormde op de Huffelpuffer af en begroette hem op een manier alsof ze elkaar in geen jaren hadden gezien. Marcel ging op zijn tenen staan en keek over de hoofden heen uit naar de rode haren van Ginny en Loena's blonde lokken. Zeker honderd leerlingen passeerden. Sommigen begroetten hem, maar de meesten liepen gewoon door. Eindelijk zag hij Ginny! Ze was bijna achteraan de lange stoet mensen die vanuit de koetsen het kasteel in wandelden en keek naar de grond. Bij het zien van Marcel hief ze plotseling haar hoofd op en versnelde haar pas tot op het punt dat ze naar hem toe rende en hem om de hals vloog.  
'Alsjeblieft, laten we erover ophouden. Het ging nergens over. Het spijt me. Ik...'  
'Sst,' zei Marcel alleen en de ruzie die ruim een maand had geduurt leek op slag vergeten. 'Is Loena niet bij jou?' Ginny hield hem nog steeds stevig vast en Marcel ving een glimp op van Hannah, druk in gesprek met Ernst, maar met een twijfelachtige blik op hen gericht. Het kon hem niet zoveel schelen.  
'Oh, Loena,' begon Ginny. Ze zei dat op een toon alsof ze het over een ernstig zieke had en dat beviel Marcel niet.  
'Er is toch niets gebeurd?' vroeg hij ongerust en bij het zien van haar gezicht wist hij dat hij zich op slecht nieuws voor moest bereiden. 'Kom mee.' Hij loodste haar langs nieuws uitwisselende groepjes leerlingen en bracht haar mee naar de Kamer van Hoge Nood. Ginny zei niks en Marcel vroeg haar ook niet zich nader te verklaren. Pas toen ze drie keer over de verdieping waren gelopen, veilig zaten op hun favoriete schuilplaats en Ginny de kamer om thee had gevraagd sprak ze weer.  
'Het gebeurde op de heenreis,' begon ze. 'Loena en ik stapten samen uit de trein toen we aankwamen in Londen en daar stonden zeker vijf Dooddoeners haar op te wachten. Eerst dachten we dat ze daar gewoon waren voor controle of voor iemand anders. We waren ons in ieder geval van geen kwaad bewust.' Ze stopte en nam een klein slokje van haar thee. Marcel snapte het nog steeds niet.  
'Maar ze waren daar voor Loena, als ik het goed begrepen heb?' Ginny knikte langzaam en zette bedachtzaam haar kopje neer.  
'Ja, we snapten er niks van, maar die Dooddoeners bleven volhouden dat ze onder arrest stond en ze hadden ook een heel officieel uitziend papier bij zich, dus wat wil je? We hadden het misschien uit moeten vechten, maar je hebt geen idee. Het was heel druk en ze vormden echt een overmacht. Het spijt me zo...'  
'Maak jezelf geen verwijten,' fluisterde Marcel alleen. 'Niet om je toverkunsten te onderschatten, maar als je het uit had proberen te vechten was je nu of dood geweest of bij Loena in Azkaban.' Ginny knikte, niet erg overtuigd.  
'Ik heb de hele vakantie aan Loena gedacht.'  
'Had ik het maar geweten,' fluisterde Marcel. Het leek verkeerd dat hij niks nuttigs had gedaan, had genoten van een overdadig kerstdiner en zich zorgen had gemaakt over kleine dingen terwijl een van zijn beste vriendinnen in de gevangenis zat. Toch was er iets dat hij niet snapte. 'Maar Ginny, ze moeten toch een reden hebben gehad?' Bij het zien van haar verontwaardigde blik voegde hij er snel aan toe: 'Oh, vast een heel onredelijke reden, maar...'  
'Ik dacht dat niks Xeno het zwijgen op kon leggen.' Ginny stootte een vreugdeloze lach uit. 'Kennelijk dus wel.' Marcel gaf geen antwoord en ze vervolgde ter verduidelijking: 'Wat hij in de Kibbelaar schreef was een beetje in strijd met Voldemorts ideeën, hè. Nou, Xeno wist heel goed dat hij daar Azkaban mee riskeerde, maar dat nam hij voor lief. En dus namen ze Loena maar.' Marcel was verontwaardigd.  
'Kortom, nu hoor je de waarheid alleen nog maar van Met Het Oog Op Potter?' zuchtte hij moedeloos.  
'Marcel, je kunt het hem niet kwalijk nemen. Het gaat wel om zijn dochter.' Ginny stopte even en beet op haar lip. 'Wat zou jij doen?' Marcel gaf opnieuw geen antwoord. Ze had gelijk. Xenofilius Leeflang zat in een erg benarde situatie en daar had hij geen oordeel over te vellen.  
'En je hebt er verder niks over gehoord?' Ginny schudde haar hoofd.  
'De vakantie was vreselijk! Je kon echt helemaal niks zeggen. We werden constant in de gaten gehouden. Ik snap niet hoe Pa en Ma het uithouden! En ik maakte me zo'n zorgen om Loena. Gelukkig is ze sterk.'  
'Maar het is wel Azkaban waar we het over hebben!' bracht Marcel er tegen in. Hij dacht aan Loena's rol van de laatste weken. Zonder haar was de ruzie tussen Ginny en hem veel erger geweest. 'En ze is onmisbaar hier.'  
'We gaan door met de SVP, hoor!' zei Ginny fel en ze sprong op. 'En wel meteen!'  
'Ik had het niet over... Hè, wat?' Het duurde even voor Marcel begreep wat ze bedoelde.  
'Nu ja! Ik wil een spoedberraad!'  
'Nee!' Marcel moest haar bij haar arm pakken om te voorkomen dat ze meteen aan de slag ging. 'Dat is te riskant. Dat verwachten ze vast! En op klaarlichte dag! Nee, Ginny...' Maar Ginny draaide zich abrupt om en keek hem aan met die blik in haar ogen. Die blik die het onmogelijk maakte 'nee' te zeggen.  
'Haal Simon en de anderen die geen munt hebben,' zei ze doodkalm en ze haalde haar eigen Galjoen uit de zak van haar vest. 'Ik ontferm me over de rest.' Marcel schudde zijn hoofd.  
'Nee, Ginny, wees redelijk. Het is niet strict noodzakelijk en het zou iedereen in gevaar kunnen brengen.' Marcel kreeg de indruk dat ze iedereen graag wilde zien en eventueel plannen maken om zichzelf moed in te spreken. Vooral vanwege dat gevoel fluisterde hij: 'Maak je geen zorgen. Het komt allemaal wel goed.'


End file.
